Yo te amaré
by Darrinia
Summary: Secuela de Yo te ayudaré... ¿Cuánto tiempo les durará la felicidad a Klaine, Niff y Karofsky y Rick? Tres personas llegarán para intentar arruinar lo que las tres parejas han tardado tanto en construir... ¿Serán capaces de sobrevivir a los problemas que les depara el destino?
1. Chapter 1

Advertencia: Este fic es más dramático y más hot que Yo te ayudaré... Luego no protestéis... Yo ya lo he dicho...

Gracias por vuestro apoyo en Yo te ayudaré... Espero que la secuela os guste... Si no has leído el anterior, no garantizo que entiendas el fic..

CAPÍTULO 1: EL COMIENZO DEL FIN

Kurt se despertó en su cama. Miró a la cama contigua y vio a su novio durmiendo. Los rizos se asomaban debido a la falta de gel. El moreno tenía una expresión de felicidad. Su respiración era lenta y pausada. El castaño recordó el momento en el que lo conoció. Había cambiado tanto... Pero evidentemente era para bien. Ahora sonreía hasta dormido. Tardó mucho tiempo en ver la primera sonrisa sincera del moreno. Se sentía orgulloso de haber sido él la persona que consiguió ese cambio en el ojimiel. Pero lo que poca gente se daba cuenta era el cambio que había conseguido el menor en el castaño. Había perdido el miedo, se sentía con fuerzas de enfrentarse a lo que le viniera. Se sentía amado, valorado, querido, deseado... y sexy. Había perdido su virginidad con él. Se lo había dado todo... y se lo seguiría dando. Si alguien hace un año le hubiera dicho cómo se encontraría ahora, no se lo habría creído. Se dio media vuelta para ver a su hermanastro. En esos momentos eran él y Rachel quienes le preocupaban. La pareja había vuelto a romper (ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces lo habían hecho) y el más alto volvía a ir detrás de Quinn... Por lo demás, todo estaba fantástico. Su amigo Jeff estaba de vacaciones en Europa con Nick. Recibía fotos del viaje, donde se veía a la pareja totalmente feliz. Rick y Dave poco a poco se afianzaban en su relación. Parecía que las cosas funcionaban entre ellos. David y Wes ya se habían marchado, el primero estudiaría en San Francisco y el segundo había conseguido una plaza en la Universidad de Columbia. Nadie sabía exactamente que había pasado entre ellos después de la fiesta de celebración de la victoria en los nacionales... Desaparecieron toda la noche, lo que no les haría dudar si no fuera porque ya se habían besado en una fiesta anterior. Por su parte, Thad y Mercedes no habían llegado a nada a pesar de su beso y Trent ahora salía con la amiga de Rick, de nombre Ashley. Tina y Mike seguían juntos, eran la otra pareja dentro de sus amigos, el resto estaban solteros. Puck seguía como siempre, pensando en sexo, nada que no fuera de esperar. Artie estaba sumergido en uno de sus proyectos cinematográfico y Sam seguía con sus locuras. Santana y Brittany pasaban demasiado tiempo juntas, por mucho que ellas lo negaran, lo suyo era un secreto a voces. Por último Blaine y él. Hacía dos semanas que habían vuelto de sus vacaciones en Los Ángeles. Habían pasado tres días solos, amándose y disfrutando de la privacidad del apartamento de Cooper. Los otros cuatro días restantes, los pasaron con el hermano del moreno, conociendo la ciudad y divirtiéndose con las bromas del actor.

De repente, sintió que Blaine se movía. Se volvió para mirarlo y el ojimiel le dedicó una sonrisa sincera. Era pronto, las seis de la mañana y los dos estaban despiertos... Sigilosamente, Kurt cambió de cama y se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio. No quería que pasara nada en ese momento, porque Finn estaba en la otra cama y Burt en otra habitación en la misma casa, pero eso no quita que ambos chicos sientan deseo. Comenzaron con besos dulces, pero pronto subieron de intensidad. Había veces que simplemente no podían controlarse.

– Os estoy oyendo. – Advirtió Finn.

– Como si tu no hicieras lo mismo con Quinn. – Reprochó el castaño.

– Pero no lo hago delante de vosotros. – Comentó el más alto.

Esa mañana todos desayunaban en la mesa cuando comenzó una conversación que se había producido a lo largo de esas dos semanas y que ponía nervioso al moreno.

– Ya tengo los formularios para las solicitudes del McKinley. – Dijo Burt.

– Genial. Va a ser maravilloso. Rick también se traslada allí. Vamos a ir todos juntos y ganaremos los nacionales y Blaine y yo seremos los únicos que habremos ganado dos nacionales y eso nos ayudará a entrar en una buena universidad en Nueva York y buscaremos un piso que compartiremos y triunfaremos en Broadway y... – Se emocionó el castaño.

– Vale Kurt. A tus grandes planes les fallan dos cosas. Uno, yo no me gradúo este año, sino el que viene y dos, yo no voy a ir al McKinley. – Interrumpió el moreno.

– ¿Por qué? – Quiso saber el ojiazul.

– Cariño, mis padres me pagan Dalton. Así se despreocupan de mí. Allí me dan de comer y tengo donde dormir. Está bien abusar de vuestra hospitalidad durante los fines de semana o el verano, pero ir a un instituto público implicaría tener que buscar un sitio donde vivir. – Explicó el menor.

– Blaine, no abusas de nuestra hospitalidad, es un placer tenerte aquí. – Dijo Carole.

– Gracias, de verdad, pero afrontemos la verdad. Aquí supongo un gasto que no os corresponde. Entiendo que me queréis y que me aceptáis. Pero una cosa es por unos días y otra... Además, ¿qué va a pasar el año que viene? Finn y Kurt se van... ¿Les vuelvo a pedir a mis padres que paguen Dalton? ¿O me quedo aquí? Es todo mucho más complicado de lo que parece... No quiero ser una carga. Ni ahora ni dentro de un año. – Dijo el más bajo.

– ¿Cuál es tu solución? ¿Que yo le haga pagar a mi padre la matrícula de Dalton? Sabes que quieren buscar una casa más grande para que al menos Finn tenga su propia habitación. – Añadió Kurt.

– Por mucho que me duela, la solución sería que tú fueras al McKinley y yo a Dalton. – Respondió cabizbajo Blaine.

– No, eso no puede ser. – Dijo el castaño.

– ¿Se te ocurre algo mejor? – Preguntó el moreno

– La verdad es que no...

Nadie dijo nada, no sabían que hacer. Por un lado entendían al menor y por otro entendían a Kurt. La solución no era fácil. Ninguno de los dos cedería, sólo quedaba esperar que eso no afectara a su relación.


	2. Chapter 2

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo entre dos hombres. Si no te gusta, sáltate el capítulo.

CAPÍTULO 2: TE CONVENCERÉ

Kurt decidió que tenía que convencer a su novio de que fuera al McKinley. Sabía que sería difícil, pero tenía que intentarlo. No tenía nada que perder, las cosas sólo podían mejorar. No podía pensar en que si no lo conseguía, no se verían casi. Eso lo ponía triste. ¿Y si Blaine conocía a alguien en Dalton y se enamoraba? ¿Sería capaz su amor de sobrevivir a la distancia? ¿O por el contrario, se quedaría como ese primer amor que recuerdas con cariño, pero que no es eterno? ¿Tendría que volver a seguir adelante solo o por el contrario ya había encontrado a su compañero, su amigo, su amante para toda la vida?

Blaine estaba sentado en el salón viendo la televisión. Los dos estaban solos. Carole y Burt estaban en sus trabajos y quedaban horas para que vinieran a casa. Finn había quedado con Quinn. La mente del castaño viajó por todas las posibilidades que tenía de aprovechar esa privacidad... Finalmente se decidió.

– Mmm... Blaine. – Dijo con el tono más seductor que pudo. El aludido se volvió para ver a su novio con una sonrisa. Intuía lo que iba a pasar y, para que negarlo, le apetecía.

– ¿Si...?

– ¿Sigues pensando que vas a ir a Dalton? – El tono de voz del mayor no cambió.

– Si... – Respondió decidido, pero se puso serio, no esperaba ese giro en ese momento.

– ¿No tengo manera de convencerte? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– No... – El moreno miraba directamente a los ojos de su novio. En ese momento, el más alto se quitó la camiseta y se sentó encima de Blaine, poniendo las piernas una a cada lado del ojimiel. Kurt besó al menor de manera profunda y ansiosa. Sentía la erección de su novio, pero no podía dejarse cegar por las sensaciones, tenía que conseguir su objetivo.

– ¿Seguro? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Seguro.

– Es una pena. Porque si fueras allí, podríamos buscar un lugar en el que hacer esto... – Volvió a besar a su novio, pero esta vez metió su lengua en la boca ajena. Cuando necesitaron aire, el ojiazul se separó y se bajó del regazo de Blaine, poniéndose de rodillas enfrente de él.

Quitó el botón y bajó la cremallera. El moreno se incorporó un poco para que el castaño moviera las prendas liberando el miembro del menor. Sin previo aviso, lo metió en su boca y comenzó a moverse. La respiración del ojimiel se volvió errática, no paraba de decir incoherencias. Se sentía en una nube. Kurt no era un experto, apenas habían hecho eso un par de veces, pero eso no impedía que lo disfrutara cada centímetro de su cuerpo. El castaño notaba el placer que sentía su novio. Eso lo hacía sentirse poderoso. Finalmente, el menor no aguantó más y se vino dentro de la boca del ojiazul, quien tragó todo.

– Ahora me toca a mi. – Dijo Blaine mientras intentaba sujetar a Kurt para intercambiar posiciones.

– Ah, no. Todavía tengo que mostrarte otras posibilidades que podemos hacer en el McKinley si decides estudiar allí. – Respondió mientras se levantaba. El moreno se levantó para intentar convencer al castaño pero este aprovechó el movimiento para empujarlo contra la pared, de manera que el ojimiel le daba la espalda al mayor. Kurt metió un dedo en la entrada del menor y comenzó a moverlo. El moreno giró la cabeza para atrapar los labios del mayor y besarse de manera pasional, con sus lenguas luchando y bailando de manera rápida y sensual. Después siguió con un segundo y un tercer dedo, realizando movimientos que dilataban la entrada del más bajo. El castaño se bajó los pantalones y entró en el interior de su novio. Los dos soltaron un grito por el placer que les produjo. Cuando Blaine le dijo que ya estaba listo, el mayor comenzó a moverse, realizando embestidas rápidas y duras contra el ojimiel. Acompañaba sus movimientos con la mano, masturbando al menor. En ese momento, el más alto abandonó los labios de su novio para atrapar su cuello con sus dientes y allí se entretuvo, besándolo y mordiéndolo dejándole marcas en su cuello. Gritaban de placer, lo estaban disfrutando los dos. Kurt pensó que nunca se cansaría de convencer al moreno de que acepte cambiar de instituto y que, si alguna vez lo convence, tendrá que buscar otra buena escusa para repetir. Le encantaba la sensación de llevar el control y la iniciativa, aunque era nueva para él. Estaba disfrutando y haciendo que el otro chico también disfrutara. El primero en llegar al orgasmo fue Blaine y poco después Kurt. El mayor salió del interior del moreno y notó que éste temblaba. Lo sujetó y lo volvió para poder mirarlo a los ojos, estaba... ¿triste?. En ese momento, el ojimiel besó al castaño. Era un beso dulce y casto.

– Me gustaría que entendieras mis motivos... – Dijo mientras apoyaba su frente en la de su pareja.

– No digas nada, sólo bésame. – Suplicó el más alto. Su novio obedeció y lo besó. Pero era un beso amargo, por el sabor del dolor que ambos sentían. Ahora tenía miedo. Pensó que conseguiría convencerlo de este modo, pero no lo había hecho. Debía buscar un plan B... ¿Pero cual? Ver al moreno tan vulnerable no le era de mucha ayuda... No quería que pensara que no le importan sus sentimientos, pero no podía soportar la idea de estudiar en institutos separados ese año y luego tener que separarse porque él se iría a Nueva York. Sus planes para el siguiente año eran que se fuera a vivir con él a la gran ciudad... ¿Por qué no se dejaba guiar?

Por su parte, Blaine estaba muy nervioso. Desde luego que había disfrutado del momento de pasión con su novio, pero sentía que las cosas entre ellos habían cambiado. Desde el momento que Kurt había tomado la decisión de volver al McKinley, el moreno tenía la sensación de que lo perdía, de que se le escapaba entre los dedos. Y eso lo asustaba. El castaño lo era todo para él, no quería perderlo, pero no sabía que hacer... ¿Cómo conservar su amor intacto?

Ninguno de los dos sabía en que momento se habían vestido de nuevo y se habían sentado en el sofá. Tampoco sabían en qué momento había comenzado el abrazo y mucho menos cuanto llevaban en esa posición. Tampoco sabían cuando habían comenzado a llorar, pero así estaban. ¿Tan difícil sería ir a un diferente instituto y sólo verse los fines de semana? ¿Tan seguros estaban de que su relación no sobreviviría a la distancia?


	3. Chapter 3

CAPÍTULO 3: ¿POR QUÉ NO ME RESPETAS?

Dos días pasaron desde ese incidente y Blaine y Kurt se encontraban en casa acompañados de Quinn y Finn cuando llamaron a la puerta. El más alto abrió y entraron dos chicos, uno rubio y otro moreno que saludaron a los presentes antes de sentarse en el sillón con los demás.

– ¿Ya llegasteis de las vacaciones? ¿Qué tal por Europa? – Preguntó el menor

– Genial. ¿Y vosotros? – Respondió Nick.

– Tenemos unos cuantos problemas. – Informó el castaño.

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Jeff.

– Me tengo que trasladar al McKinley porque mi padre no me puede pagar la matrícula y Blaine no quiere cambiar de instituto. – Informó el ojiazul.

– Nosotros también iremos al McKinley. Hemos decidido que lo que ahorremos de la matrícula este año podremos utilizarlo en la universidad. Sólo estábamos en Dalton porque era segura... Pero ahora hay un instituto público donde se respeta a los gays por lo que iremos allí.– Informó el rubio.

– Lo ves cariño, Jeff, Nick, Rick... todos se trasladan... ¿Por qué tú no? – Dijo Kurt.

– No puedes simplemente respetar mi decisión. – Dijo Blaine.

– No, porque no la entiendo... – Respondió el castaño.

– Es muy facil de entender. No quiero ser una carga para la familia Hummel-Hudson. – Explicó el menor.

– No es por entrometerme, – Intervino Quinn – pero en esto entiendo a Blaine. Sé lo que es sentirse una carga en una casa que no es la tuya, yo pasé por lo mismo.

– ¿Y si lo acogemos entre todos? Quiero decir, entre todos no tendrá que pasar mucho tiempo en la misma casa, siendo una "carga" que por cierto no creo que sea. – Sugirió Nick.

– ¿Y vivir con una maleta a cuestas? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– ¿Acaso no me amas lo suficiente como para hacerlo? – Preguntó el castaño.

– Eso ha sido un golpe bajo. – Respondió el moreno claramente dolido.

– Es que lo que parece es que no quieres estar conmigo y que sólo buscas una escusa para alejarte de mí. – Se quejó Kurt.

– Es decir, ¿Si voy a Dalton es porque no te quiero?

– Si.

– ¿Me vas a hacer elegir?

– Si.

Blaine soltó un bufido y salió de la sala. No soportaba esas discusiones. A veces se sentía que tenía que hacer lo que el castaño ordenaba. Que su opinión no importaba... ¿Acaso no era una relación en doble sentido? ¿Por qué siempre se tenía que salir Kurt con la suya? Acababa de decirle que si iba a Dalton era porque no le quería, ¿demostraba él amor cuando lo presionaba de esa manera para conseguir sus objetivos? ¿Por qué Quinn con la que apenas tenía relación lo apoyaba y Nick y Jeff tomaban partido por el castaño?

Más tarde fueron Rick y Dave los que visitaron a la pareja y acabaron hablando de lo mismo. Sin embargo, el pelirrojo decidió hablar con su amigo a sólas, por lo que los dos fueron a la cocina de la casa mientras Karofsky y Kurt charlaban sobre los rumores de que varios gays se trasladaban al McKinley por ser el único instituto público tolerante con los homosexuales en todo el estado.

– ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Siento que se aleja, siento que se me va... No lo sé... Es como si tuviera que hacer lo que él quiere o las cosas van mal entre nosotros. – Respondió el moreno.

– Esto va a ser muy doloroso para los dos. – Dijo el más alto.

– Lo sé, de verdad. Pero no veo otra solución. – Comentó el ojimiel.

– ¿Sabes que estoy para lo que necesites, verdad? – Preguntó Rick.

– Por supuesto, es sólo que... Kurt y tú vais a estar en el McKinley... Nick y Jeff también... Wes y David se graduaron... Me voy a sentir un poco sólo en Dalton. – Se sinceró el más bajo.

– Estarán Thad y Trent... – Dijo el pelirrojo

– Eso si Kurt no los convence... – Añadió Blaine.

– Le atribuyes poderes que no tiene... – Dijo el ojiverde.

– Podrías... sólo... abrázame. – Pidió el moreno.

Su amigo hizo caso a la súplica del ojimiel. Entendía la frustración que sentía. Sus mejores amigos y su novio irían al McKinley... Si hubiera algo que pudieran hacer... Entonces tuvo una idea, si con ese movimiento no conseguían que el más bajo cambiara de instituto, entonces no había manera humana de conseguirlo... Necesitaba contactar con alguien urgentemente, sólo él tenía la respuesta.

Karofsky y Ricky se fueron después de cenar en la casa de los Hummel-Hudson. El pelirrojo no pudo hablar con el castaño sobre su plan, pero sabía que no se enfadaría por lo que iba a hacer, al que temía era a Blaine. Si todo salía mal podría ofenderse y eso no lo podría soportar, no quería perder a su amigo una vez más.

Esa noche fue la primera que Kurt y Blaine se fueron a dormir enfadados, la primera que no arreglaron sus problemas con un par de besos, la primera que ni siquiera se dieron las buenas noches, la primera de muchas...


	4. Chapter 4

CAPÍTULO 4: MI ÚLTIMA OPORTUNIDAD

Estaban Kurt y Blaine discutiendo, como ya venía siendo habitual en los últimos días. El motivo, el de siempre, el instituto al que iría el moreno. Por mucho que les doliese, no se ponían de acuerdo y eso dañaba seriamente a su relación. Distaban mucho de aquellos chicos enamorados que aterrizaron en Lima después de unas maravillosas vacaciones en Los Ángeles. Sin embargo, el timbre interrumpió los gritos del castaño que abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cooper.

– ¿Puedo pasar? – Preguntó el actor

– Claro. – El castaño se apartó para que entrara el visitante.

– Coop. – Dijo el menor de los Anderson mientras corría a abrazar a su hermano

– Quiero hablar contigo... ¿Podríamos ir a tomar algo los dos solos? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Cojo mis cosas y vamos al Lima Bean. – Dijo el ojimiel mientras iba a la habitación.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Ejercer de hermano mayor. Hablé con Rick y me contó vuestros problemas. Me encargo a partir de ahora. – Respondió el invitado.

– ¿Vas a convencerlo de que vaya al McKinley? – Preguntó el castaño ilusionado.

– No, voy a encargarme de elija la opción que le haga feliz. – Respondió el actor dejando preocupado al más joven. En ese momento entró Blaine y se fueron a la cafetería. Una vez pidieron sus cafés comenzó una charla entre los dos hermanos.

– Quiero que me digas lo que está pasando entre Kurt y tú. – Pidió el mayor.

– Es muy sencillo, él se tiene que transferir porque su padre no puede pagar la matrícula de Dalton y pretende que yo me cambie también. No puedo pasar dos años viviendo en casa de los Hummel-Hudson, no son mi familia. – Contó el ojimiel.

– ¿Eso es todo? – Preguntó Cooper.

– Al principio si, pero luego la cosa se ha ido haciendo más grande. No acepta un no por respuesta. Tengo que hacer lo que él quiere. Me siento como si mi opinión no valiera... Me llegó a decir algo así como que si voy a Dalton es porque no lo quiero y quiero estar lejos de él...

– Si pudieras elegir, si no habría problemas de alojamiento... ¿Dónde irías?

– Al McKinley. Es lo que Kurt quiere y...

– A mí me importa lo que opinas tú. Lo que piensa Kurt me da igual.

– Quiero estar con él. Además allí también irán Rick, Jeff y Nick...

– ¿Y si te digo que tengo la solución a tus problemas? Bueno, al menos al del instituto.

Blaine no dijo nada, sólo miró a su hermano a los ojos tratando de encontrar una explicación.

– ¿Recuerdas al tío Tony?

– No...

– Vamos enano, lo conociste. Desapareció de la vida de los Anderson cuando yo tenía unos 11 años...

– En ese caso yo tenía 4...

– Tienes razón. Bueno, la cosa es que de repente desapareció y yo pensé que estaba muerto y que no nos lo habían querido decir pero el otro día, hablando con mamá...

– Un momento, ¿hablas con mamá?

– Si, está arrepentida y nos echa de menos... ¿No ha hablado contigo?

– No...

– Eso no importa ahora, lo que te decía. Mamá me dijo que debería darle tus señas al tío para que te ayudara. Lo "echaron" de la familia por ser gay. Era una mala influencia para nosotros... En fin, la cosa es que está viviendo con su pareja desde hace años y quiere adoptar... Hablé con él y podría acogerte. Vive en Lima y podrías trasladarte con él... Además él te será de más ayuda que yo... No sé nada de relaciones gays, sexuales o amorosas, y alguien te debe dar "la charla" antes de que pierdas la gran V.

– Coop, querrán adoptar un bebé no un chico de 16 años y en cuanto a lo otro... ya la perdí... No necesito la charla...

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?... Bueno, mejor no respondas al cómo, no quiero detalles.

– Una pareja joven y enamorada compartiendo apartamento solos durante tres días, habiéndote pedido que llenaras la habitación de velas y pétalos de rosa, sin contar la botella de champán y las fresas y bombones... ¿Qué pensabas que pasó?

– ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿En mi casa?!

– Oh, vamos. ¿De verdad que no te lo esperabas?

– Supongo que me gustaba pensar que mi hermanito conservaba la inocencia.

– Créeme, no la conservo. – Dijo con tono pícaro.

– Eres todo un Anderson...

– No sé si debo sentirme alagado con eso.

– Tienes razón. Eres un digno hermanito.

– Eso está mejor.

– Volviendo a lo importante... ¿Estás seguro de que amas a Kurt y qué quieres estar con él a pesar de todo?

– Si, lo amo.

– No quiero que te haga daño... Mantenme informado de todo lo que pase y de la decisión que tomes. Tú eres el único que debe decidir qué hacer con tu vida. Por favor, eres muy joven para dejarlo todo por él. No pienses sólo en ahora, piensa en tu futuro y como quieres que sea...

– Lo pensaré... Gracias. Te quiero Coop.

– Yo también te quiero. Que no se te olvide...


	5. Chapter 5

CAPÍTULO 5: VOLVER A SONREIR

Dos días pasaron de la visita de Cooper. Blaine había optado por no contar nada a Kurt hasta que hablara con su tío, por si se hacía ilusiones y luego la cosa se torcía y no se iba con ellos. Hasta que no fuera seguro, no se lo diría. Por su parte, Kurt notaba diferente a su novio. Las discusiones habían cesado y el castaño no entendía el motivo.

– Traemos noticias... Vamos a hacer reunión de chicos por un lado y de chicas por otro. – Dijo Finn

– Ok. Llamaré a 'Cedes a ver que me cuenta de sus planes. – Informó el castaño.

– ¿Irás con Lady Hummel y las chicas o vendrás con nosotros? – Preguntó Puck.

– Creo que prefiero ir con vosotros si no hay inconveniente. – Respondió Blaine.

– Ok, cuantos más mejor... – Dijo el más alto.

– ¿Por qué no invitas a tus amigos de Dalton y a Rick y Karofsky? Me apetece divertirme un rato. – Añadió el Noah.

Horas después, Kurt estaba con las chicas y Jeff en casa de Tina. Estaban rodeados de botes de laca de uñas, limas, pinzas, cepillos, horquillas y demás instrumentos para realizarse manicuras y peinados.

– ¿Cómo van las cosas con Blaine? – Quiso saber Rachel.

– No lo sé, creo que me oculta algo... – Dijo el castaño.

– Ten un poco de paciencia, no lo presiones. Creo que necesita que le des un poco de espacio y que te relajes con él. – Dijo Quinn.

– Rick me dijo que lo está pasando muy mal... no me quiso contar nada más, pero dice que lo vio muy hundido. Dale una tregua. – Informó Jeff.

– Lo intentaré... – Prometió el ojiazul.

Por su parte, los chicos estaban en casa de Mike. Hablaban de temas triviales mientras jugaban con la consola. Entonces, la conversación se centró en los problemas de Kurt y Blaine.

– ¿Se puede saber que le has hecho a mi hermano? Últimamente está que salta. – Dijo Finn.

– Yo no le he hecho nada. Sólo que si le llevas la contraria se enfada. – Respondió el moreno.

– Pero alguna explicación habrá para que hayáis pasado de ser inseparables a no poder estar juntos en la misma sala. – Insistió el más alto.

– Deberíais dejarlo aquí, no lo está pasando muy bien. – Pidió Rick

– Creo que no debes preocuparte por lo sucedido, queda lo mejor de todo que es... el sexo de reconciliación. – Dijo Puck

– ¿Siempre piensas en lo mismo? – Preguntó el ojiverde.

– Si... ¿Por qué le extraña a tanta gente? – Se extrañó Noah.

– Porque no es normal. – Dijo Artie.

– Estáis hablando del tío que nos ofreció a Jeff y a mí hacer un trío. – Recordó Nick.

– Eso fue junto con David. – Comentó Blaine.

– ¿En serio? – Preguntó Finn extrañado.

– Sí. – Confirmó el judío.

– Puck... ¿Aun sigues con lo de tener sexo con un tío? – Preguntó el ojimiel.

– Claro, nunca sabré lo que me gusta si antes no pruebo todas las posibilidades. – Dijo el aludido.

– Sólo tienes que salir y ligar con un chico. – Animó el pelirrojo.

– No es tan fácil. – Se quejó Puck.

– Los tres ponemos el gay-dar a tu disposición. – Informó el más alto.

– ¿Qué tres? – Quiso saber Noah.

– Rick, Nick y yo. – Dijo el menor.

– Ok... sólo buscarme uno que esté bueno. Soy Puckerman, no me vale nada que no sea un 10...

– Un 10 en una escala de 100... eso va a ser fácil. – Bromeó Rick

Pasaron toda la tarde separados y cuando llegaron a casa todos cenaron y se fueron a dormir, dejando a la pareja sola. Los dos estaban sentados en el sillón pero ni siquiera se tocaban.

– Blaine... ¿Estamos bien? – Preguntó Kurt.

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– Nosotros, nuestra relación... ¿Cómo te sientes? – Insistió el castaño.

– ¿Quieres que sea sincero? – Preguntó el menor.

– Si, por favor. – Suplicó el ojiazul.

– Me he sentido presionado por ti, me has hecho elegir, me has tratado como si no te quisiera... – Dijo el más bajo.

– Lo siento, es que tengo miedo. ¿Y si conoces a alguien? ¿Y si te olvidas de mí? – El mayor estaba a punto de llorar.

Blaine no dudó ni un segundo y besó a su novio de manera dulce.

– Nunca, escúchame – levantó el rostro de Kurt de manera que se miraran a los ojos. – Nunca me olvidaré de ti. Te amo.

– Yo también te amo. – Se volvieron a besar. Las manos de los dos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del otro y los besos se volvieron más necesitados. El castaño metió las manos por debajo de la camiseta del menor y tocó el bajo vientre de su novio.

– ¿Podríais esconderos para hacer eso? – Los interrumpió Finn que había ido a buscar un vaso de agua.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPÍTULO 6: TÍO TONY

La familia Hummel-Hudson al completo estaba en la sala junto con Blaine disfrutando de un agradable té y una charla familiar cuando fueron interrumpidos por el timbre. Burt abrió para encontrarse a dos hombres que estaban fuera. Uno de ellos era bajo, con el pelo moreno y los ojos marrones oscuros. El otro era de su misma estatura, muy delgado y rubio de ojos verdes.

– Hola. Mi nombre es Tony y él es mi pareja, Henry. Somos los tíos de Blaine... No sé si Cooper habrá avisado de nuestra visita... Es muy despistado. – Habló el bajo mientras tendía la mano para saludar al hombre que había abierto la puerta.

– Soy Burt, pasad. – Dijo el anfitrión mientras estrechaba la mano de los dos visitantes a modo de saludo.

Entraron y se presentaron. Cuando llegó el momento de saludar a Blaine, Tony rodeó a su sobrino con sus brazos en señal de afecto.

– Veo que sigues la tradición de la familia y no has crecido mucho. – Bromeó el adulto revolviendo el pelo del joven con la mano, algo que no le sentó muy bien y rápidamente se lo peinó con las manos. – La última vez que te vi llevabas pañales.

– Cooper me dijo que tenía cuatro años. – Dijo el menor confundido.

– Ni caso, aun no habías cumplido los dos cuando tu padre... – Informó su tío.

– Puedes hablar de él con libertad... – Autorizó el sobrino.

– Cuando me echó. – Terminó Tony.

– Tuvo que ser muy duro. – Comentó Carole

– Lo fue... por eso no quiero que Blaine pase por lo mismo... – Se volvió hacia el joven – Estoy aquí para ayudarte. Tu hermano me ha contado todo lo que has pasado... No sé si te contó nuestra conversación, en lo poco que lo conozco sé que es un despistado y muy poco discreto, pero es mi sobrino... en fin... ya sabes las opciones que tienes y has tenido tiempo suficiente para pensar... ¿Qué has decidido?

Todos miraron a Blaine, no había dicho nada por lo que ningún miembro de la familia Hummel-Hudson sabía de lo que estaban hablando. Nadie apartaba su mirada del moreno, en especial su novio, que estaba intrigado por lo que sucedería a continuación.

– Me voy a vivir con vosotros si la oferta sigue en pie... – Dijo el moreno.

– Me parece estupendo, de verdad, pero antes de nada, quiero dejar las cosas claras. – Por primera vez intervino Henry en la conversación. – Te vamos a poner tres normas fundamentales que deberás respetar. La primera será que tendremos autoridad, no podrás decir que no somos tus padres ni nada por el estilo para evitar realizar tus obligaciones... Queremos poder castigarte si te portas mal, ponerte horarios para las salidas y que nos ayudes un poco en la casa, ¿Queda claro?

– Si. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– Segundo, vas a esforzarte en tus estudios, queremos que al menos mantengas el nivel de tus notas. – Añadió su tío. – Queremos que llegues a ser lo que te propongas en un futuro. No queremos que te dediques a hacer el vago. Que ahora tengas novio y muchos amigos no significa que puedas tirar todo por la borda... Eres un gran chico y queremos que des lo mejor de ti en todo.

– Me parece justo, me esforzaré.

– Tercero, queremos que confíes en nosotros para contarnos cualquier problema, sea cual sea. Queremos que seas feliz y vamos a esforzarnos para que tu futuro sea lo mejor posible. Hemos pasado por muchas cosas parecidas a lo que tú has sentido. Se que puede parecer que estás solo, pero nosotros estamos contigo incondicionalmente. Tenemos más años, lo que nos da la sabiduría de la vida, tienes mucho que aprender y nosotros sólo queremos ayudarte... ¿Estás de acuerdo con todo lo que te hemos dicho?– Terminó el rubio.

– Acepto las normas. Sois geniales, de verdad. Gracias. – Dijo el menor.

– La última cosa que quiero saber... ¿Has decidido a qué instituto vas a ir? – Preguntó Tony.

– McKinley. – Cuando escuchó a su novio, Kurt gritó de felicidad lo que hizo a todos reír. Se abrazó al moreno y le dio un beso en los labios, sin importarle que todos estuvieran mirando. En ese momento todo lo que le importaba era que al final su novio y él estarían en el mismo instituto y que viviría con dos personas que se preocupaban por él... ¿Qué más podía pedir? Burt tosió un poco para que los chicos pararan esa muestra de cariño. No es que le incomodara, pero los chicos no debían pensar que podían hacer eso cuando quisieran... Blaine y Kurt separaron sus labios, los dos tenían las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza, pero no finalizaron su abrazo. La mano del moreno recorría la espalda de su novio dulcemente y el castaño realizaba dibujos al azar con el dedo en la pierna del ojimiel.

– Bueno, mientras la parejita lo celebra, me gustaría pedirles un favor. – Henry se dirigió hacia Burt y Carole. – Vamos a adoptar un bebé. El cuidar a Blaine no supone ningún problema ya que es un buen chico y es de la familia. En unos meses vendrá a casa y estamos muy emocionados con ello. Lo que pasa es que decidimos hacer un viaje como despedida ya que una vez tengamos a nuestro hijo no vamos a poder hacerlo. Nos vamos a India y China durante un mes... ¿Os importaría que Blaine se quede aquí hasta que volvamos?

– Será un placer. – Dijo la mujer. – La verdad es que es casi como un hijo para nosotros.

El resto de la velada fue perfecta. Blaine y sus tíos se conocieron mejor. Todos eran felices y esperaban el futuro con optimismo. Parecía que nada enturbiaría su felicidad...


	7. Chapter 7

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escena de sexo entre dos hombres. Si no te gustan puedes saltarte el capítulo y esperar al siguiente.

CAPÍTULO 7: VOLVER A LA FELICIDAD

Al día siguiente de la visita de los tíos de Blaine, Kurt estaba en su habitación mientras su novio y su hermano estaban en la sala, su padre y Carole estaban trabajando. Tenía que reorganizar su ropa ya que al ir al McKinley ya no llevaría uniforme, por lo que debía cambiar la distribución del armario para facilitarle la elección de prendas diaria. Su novio lo interrumpió entrando y poniendo algo de música, lo que no le importó. De repente, sintió que unas manos que conocía muy bien rodeaban su cintura y se posaban en la parte baja de su tripa mientras el pecho de su novio se pegaba a su espalda y recibía tiernos besos en su nuca. El castaño sonrió porque después de todo lo que había pasado en los últimos días apenas había recibido cariño por parte del moreno y echaba de menos sus abrazos, besos y caricias. Las manos del ojimiel desabrocharon un par de botones de la parte baja de la camisa para poder tocar la suave piel blanca que se encontraba debajo.

– Cariño, Finn está abajo. – Dijo el ojiazul mientras disfrutaba de los mimos.

– Le he dicho que si quiere seguir con vida no suba aquí en las próximas dos horas. – Informó el más bajo.

– ¿Dos horas? Sea lo que sea lo que has planeado, no cuentes conmigo. – Bromeó el mayor.

No recibió respuesta, las manos que le acariciaban salieron de debajo de su camisa y su espalda dejó de sentir al menor. Justo cuando iba a protestar, su novio lo volvió y juntó sus labios en un beso pasional y muy necesitado. Cuando se quedaron sin aire se separaron, momento que Blaine aprovechó para hablar.

– ¿Estás seguro que no puedo contar contigo para mis planes?

Kurt volvió a besar a su pareja y los dos acabaron sin zapatos tumbados en la cama con el moreno encima de su novio. Terminó de desabrochar los botones de la camisa y se la quitó al castaño. Se incorporó y se deshizo de su camiseta, haciendo que los dos quedaran con el pecho descubierto. Volvieron a juntar sus bocas permitiendo que sus lenguas comenzaran una lucha por el control del beso. Las manos del ojiazul se posicionaron en el trasero de Blaine, estrujándolo y acercándolo hacia él hasta que sus cuerpos se tocaron y sus entrepiernas se rozaron provocando un gemido de placer por parte de los dos que se perdió en sus bocas unidas. De manera calmada y sensual, el moreno desabrochó los botones del ajustadísimo pantalón que llevaba el mayor y lo bajó junto con la ropa interior para dejar a su novio totalmente desnudo. Cuando éste fue a imitar las acciones de su pareja fue detenido por el ojimiel.

– Ah, no. La última vez fuiste tú el que llevaste las riendas. Ahora me toca a mí.

Kurt obedeció y se dejó mimar por el moreno, que en vez de volver a sus labios prefirió pasar al cuello del más alto. El castaño sólo podía emitir gritos de placer que, por mucha música que hubiera, estaba convencido de que su hermano estaba escuchando. El ojimiel mordía, chupaba y lamía el cuello y la clavícula del mayor, de manera que seguro le quedarían marcas. Sin embargo, estaban tan excitados que no les importaba.

Se quitó las prendas que aun llevaba y poco a poco fue bajando hasta encontrarse con uno de los pezones y comenzó a chuparlo mientras su mano se dirigía al otro y comenzaba a estimularlo.

– Ah, Blaine... Acelera un poco, te necesito ya. – Se quejó el castaño.

En ese momento, el moreno se detuvo.

– Debería vengarme por lo de la última vez. – Dijo el ojimiel. – Y esta es tu tortura.

– No, por fa... Ahh – El mayor no pudo terminar la frase porque su novio volvió a sus pezones. Siguió bajando mientras tocaba delicadamente con su lengua la piel del castaño, dibujando cada uno de los pliegues que sus músculos formaban en los pectorales y abdominales pálidos del más alto. Ese era el único contacto que mantenían los dos chicos, la lengua del moreno recorriendo a su novio. Eso suponía una tortura maravillosa para el mayor. Estaba seguro de que llegaría al orgasmo si seguía mucho tiempo así. No paraba de decir incoherencias y pronunciar el nombre de su novio en gritos de placer. Eso hacía que Blaine se sintiera poderoso, por todo lo que era capaz de provocar en Kurt. Sin embargo, se apiadó de él y decidió complacerlo un poco, por lo que introdujo el miembro de su novio en su boca y comenzó a moverse, mientras lo succionaba y lo acariciaba con la lengua. Los gemidos del castaño aumentaban en frecuencia y volumen hasta que se corrió en la boca de su novio.

– Ahora prepárate, porque viene lo mejor. – Dijo el ojimiel seductoramente mientras volvía a besar a su novio. Sin previo aviso metió un dedo en la entrada del castaño y comenzó a prepararlo. Después introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo. Mientras dilataba al ojiazul, lo besaba apasionadamente haciendo que los gritos de placer del chico se vieran ahogados en su boca. No podía imaginarse nada más sexy que su novio jadeando en su boca por culpa de sus acciones.

– Por favor... entra ya... – Suplicó el mayor. Blaine sólo pudo obedecer. Los dos gritaron de placer cuando el miembro del menor se encontró dentro. Comenzó las embestidas lentas y profundas. Tenían tiempo y quería aumentar la sensación de placer. Poco a poco fue aumentando el ritmo y la fuerza y se puso a masturbar al castaño. Los dos llegaron al mismo tiempo al orgasmo, gritando el nombre del otro.

Veinte minutos después, la pareja bajaba a la sala y se encontraba con Finn y Puck.

– Hola chicos, ¿Qué haceis? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Jugando a los videojuegos – Respondió el más alto.

– Nosotros no preguntamos lo que hacíais, nos ha quedado más que claro por los sonidos que venían de arriba. – Dijo el judío.

– Lo siento. – Dijo el castaño avergonzado.

– No pasa nada, pero que sepas que la próxima vez puede que suba a haceros compañía. Blaine debe ser muy bueno si gritas así. – Bromeó Noah. La cara de los dos chicos alcanzó el color rojo más llamativo de sus vidas. Estaban seguros de que se podría freír un huevo en su piel...


	8. Chapter 8

CAPÍTULO 8: DE VUELTA AL McKINLEY

El verano acabó y Blaine tuvo que irse a casa de sus tíos. El traslado fue el día anterior al comienzo de las clases. La despedida de los dos chicos fue muy intensa. Parecía que el moreno se iba como soldado a Iraq o algo parecido. La verdad es que esa sería la primera noche que los dos pasarían separados desde que eran pareja y desde que se hicieron amigos apenas habían pasado tiempo separados (salvo en navidad y algún fin de semana). Pocas veces habían dormido en la misma cama (alguna vez en Dalton), pero saber que en cualquier momento podían despertar al otro para abrazarse o besarse era reconfortante.

Al día siguiente, Kurt llegó junto a Finn al McKinley. Nada más bajar se puso a buscar entre la multitud. Esperaba ver a Rick por ser más alto. Su novio compartía coche con su mejor amigo porque este último pasaba por la casa de los tíos de Blaine para ir al instituto. Hacía un bonito día, no era caluroso pero el sol acompañaba. De repente los vio. El pelirrojo y el moreno se acercaban con gafas de sol y sus mochilas al hombro. El ojimiel lucía realmente sexy con unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados (aunque no tanto como los que llevaba el castaño) y una camiseta con cuello en V morada. El ojiazul no pudo resistirse y acarició sus propios labios con la lengua, como si estuviera a punto de comerse el dulce más apetecible.

– Será mejor que me vaya, no quiero saber en que estás pensando. – Dijo Hudson mientras dejaba a su hermanastro solo esperando a los chicos.

Cuando llegó a su lado, Blaine besó a su novio. Introdujo la lengua en la boca del castaño y el beso se tornó muy pasional.

– Vale, chicos. Que el McKinley se haya vuelto tolerante no significa que debáis hacer estas cosas en público. No hay que jugar con fuego. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

– Sólo ha sido un beso. – Se excusó el moreno.

– Le estabas follando la boca a Kurt con tu lengua, a mí no me engañas. – Respondió el ojiverde.

Poco después se encontraron con Dave, Nick y Jeff y estuvieron charlando un rato hasta que comenzaron las clases.

En clase de matemáticas coincidían Kurt, Rachel, Jeff, Mike y Quinn porque era de nivel avanzado. Los asientos eran en parejas, por lo que Jeff se quedó solo. En ese instante, un chico rubio se acercó a él.

– Hola, me llamo Adam. ¿Puedo sentarme contigo? – Preguntó con su acento inglés.

– Si, claro. – Dijo el ex Warbler.

Los dos rubios estuvieron toda la clase mandándose mensajitos y riéndose de las bromas que se gastaban.

La clase acabó y se fueron al comedor. Todos fueron cogiendo su comida y sentándose en la mesa que tradicionalmente había sido para los New Directions, en la zona donde todos los Losers se sentaban. Rick, Dave, Nick, Jeff, Adam y Blaine se sentaron junto a ellos, aunque no pertenecieran al Glee Club (algunos de ellos de momento).

– Bueno, estoy deseando ver vuestras audiciones. ¿Qué vais a cantar? – Preguntó una emocionada Rachel.

– Yo no participo, ya sabéis que no canto y tengo dos pies izquierdos. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

– Lo del baile debe ser cosa de la altura, Bro. – Dijo Sam pensando en que su amigo Finn tampoco era buen bailarín. Nadie se extrañó del comentario porque conocían al chico.

– Yo tampoco entraré. – Respondió el jugador de fútbol.

– Yo cantaré It's Not Unusual – Informó el ojimiel.

– Yo elegí You and I de Gaga – Añadió el otro moreno ex Warbler.

– Yo interpretaré I Want To Break Free de Queen. – Dijo el rubio ex estudiante de Dalton.

– Yo creo que cantaré Forget You de Cee Lo – Informó el británico.

– Wow, creo que vamos a disfrutar mucho del ensayo de hoy. – Sugirió Mercedes.

Ya en el auditorio, los chicos esperaban su turno para realizar las audiciones. Rick y los New Directions estaban en el auditorio esperando para ver las actuaciones. Había dos chicos que no conocían, pero los nervios les impedían presentarse a ellos. Kurt no participaba porque había pertenecido al Glee Club antes. Los chicos fueron entrando por orden alfabético de su apellido, por lo que el primero fue Blaine. Se ganó los aplausos de todos. Luego entró Adam y también gustó mucho su actuación. El siguiente fue Nick, de momento todas las actuaciones eran geniales. En ese momento entró un chico moreno que nadie conocía.

– Yo soy Elliot, pero mi nombre artístico es Starchild. Voy a cantar Hot & Cold de Katy Perry. – Se presentó el chico. Como los anteriores, su actuación fue muy buena.

El siguiente en salir fue el otro chico desconocido. Era castaño y no sabían por qué pero no inspiraba mucha confianza en ninguno.

– Mi nombre es Sebastian Smythe y vengo a New Directions para que aprendáis lo que es ganar algo, ya que sois unos Losers, mira que no pasar los Sectionals el año pasado...

– Debería tener un poco más de respeto por los que serán sus compañeros si va a entrar al Glee Club. – Dijo Mr Schue. – ¿Qué va a cantar?

– Angels, de Robbie Williams.

Todos debieron reconocer que lo hizo muy bien, por lo que sabían que entraría al grupo. Por último Jeff interpretó su canción dando por finalizadas las audiciones. Will anunció que todos habían entrado. Se fueron todos excepto Adam, Elliot y Sebastian al Lima Bean a contarse lo que habían hecho durante el verano. Más tarde, cuando se iban a casa, Rick aprovechó la ocasión para hablar con su mejor amigo.

– ¿Qué te han parecido los nuevos? – Preguntó el pelirrojo.

– No lo sé, no me gusta juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas. Supongo que es porque sé que si Kurt se hubiera dejado llevar por su primera impresión sobre mí jamás hubiéramos llegado a ser amigos. – Respondió honestamente Blaine.

– No me dan buena vibración... No sé. – Informó el ojiverde.

– Pase lo que pase, estamos juntos en esto. – Lo tranquilizó el más bajo. En ese momento no lo sabían, pero llegaría un momento en la que los dos se agarrarían a esa promesa para poder sobrevivir a lo que les pasaría.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPÍTULO 9: AMIGOS

Las clases, el Glee Club, el resto de actividades extracurriculares hicieron que la semana se pasara rápido y ya el viernes, todos tenían sus primeras impresiones sobre los nuevos. Sebastian había desarrollado una amistad con Karofsky y Elliot era íntimo amigo de Kurt, ni siquiera se separaba de él cuando aparecía Blaine. En cuanto a Adam, su amistad con Jeff era cada día mayor. Esto hizo que tres de ellos tuvieran una reunión secreta en una clase antes de comer para valorar qué podían hacer.

– No me gustan, ninguno de los tres. – Sentenció Rick.

– Yo confío en Jeff, sé que no me va a ser infiel. – Informó Nick.

– Yo también confío en Kurt... Después de todo lo que hemos pasado no creo que tire todo por la borda. – Añadió Blaine.

– Yo también confío en Dave, pero Sebastian le dirige unas miradas que me inquietan... y mucho. – Se sinceró el pelirrojo.

– Tranquilo, todos estaremos atentos. – Dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Vais a decirme que no os importa ver como Adam y Elliot coquetean con Jeff y Kurt? – Preguntó incrédulo el ojiverde.

– No me agrada, pero tengo que aguantarme. – Dijo el más bajo.

– Creo que ya habéis demostrado que os gusta complicar las cosas... ¿No sería más fácil que lo hablaras con Kurt? – Quiso saber el más alto.

– Por mucho que seamos pareja no soy su dueño. Él es libre de tener los amigos que quiera, tanto si me caen bien como si me caen mal... ¿Te habría gustado que él no me hubiera dejado ser tu amigo? – Razonó Anderson.

– Esto es muy complicado. – Observó Rick.

– Nadie dijo que el amor fuera fácil. – Apuntó Duval.

– Y más si nosotros mismos nos empeñamos en complicarlo. – Terminó Blaine.

– Pero lo que si podemos hacer es mantenernos informados de lo que pase. Si vemos algo sospechoso o que nos inquiete, sea de la pareja que sea... – Opinó el pelirrojo.

– Trato hecho. – Confirmó el más bajo.

– De acuerdo – Dijo Nick.

Los chicos se reunieron con el resto de sus amigos, que estaban ya comiendo y todos los miraron extrañados.

– ¿Qué habéis hecho? – Preguntó Rachel.

– Nada, sólo una reunión de amigos. – Dijo el más alto de los tres.

– ¿Por qué no he estado yo en la reunión? – Quiso saber Sam.

– ¿Por qué habrías de estar? – Preguntó Rick.

– Porque soy el mejor amigo de Blaine. – Dijo el rubio.

– De eso nada, yo soy su mejor amigo. – Respondió el ojiverde.

– ¿Qué? Perdona, pero soy yo... La mejor prueba es que confundió amistad con amor... – Dijo Nick.

– Vamos... Y tú lo utilizaste porque estabas enamorado de Jeff... ¿Cómo podrías ser su mejor amigo después de eso? – Intervino Evans.

Todos en la mesa miraban a los tres chicos divertidos mientras Blaine estaba alucinado.

– ¿Están discutiendo para ver cual es mi mejor amigo? – Preguntó el moreno.

– Creo que sí... Mírate, en menos de un año has pasado de no tener amigos a que tres chicos se peleen por ser considerados tu mejor amigo... – Dijo su novio.

– Y eso que Kurt y yo no hemos querido intervenir... – Comentó Mike.

– Creo que por la salud mental de todos deberías terminar con la discusión... ¿Cuál es tu mejor amigo? – Dijo Puck.

Blaine miró a todos con miedo, no era capaz de quedarse con uno. Kurt era su amigo a parte de su novio y la persona que más lo había cuidado y amado, pero él sabía lo que sentía y no esperaba que dijera su nombre como mejor amigo, porque eran más. Rick era su amigo desde hace años y era como un hermano para él, habían pasado por mucho juntos. Luego estaba Nick, alguien en quien confiaba y era muy importante para él. Sam era el que le ayudaba a desconectar de sus problemas. Por último, Mike era la cordura dentro de tanta locura.

– Creo que será mejor que lo dejéis ahí. Os quiere a todos mucho. No puede elegir a ninguno por encima de los demás... – Le ayudó Mercedes.

– Lo que me sienta mal es que nadie me ha tenido a mí en cuenta... – Dijo Tina de mal humor.

– Mira, esa es fácil. Tú eres mi mejor amiga chica. – Dijo Blaine dándole un beso en la mejilla a la asiática.

N/A: Quiero agradecer un comentario que no pudo hacerlo por privado.

Isse DeLuna: Me alegra que te haya gustado Puck. No te preocupes, más adelante sabrás más cosas de él. Besos


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 10: RUPTURA

Un mes había pasado desde que comenzó el curso. Las cosas iban bien en general aunque Rick, Nick y Blaine vigilaban las acciones de Sebastian, Elliot y Adam. No podían imaginarse a ninguna de sus parejas siendo infiel, pero no confiaban en los nuevos integrantes del grupo. El que peor lo pasaba era Rick ya que estaba convirtiendo sus inseguridades en unos celos patológicos que le provocaban múltiples peleas con su pareja.

Blaine estaba desesperado al ver a su mejor amigo de esa manera. En ese momento recordó algo, si ese no era el plan perfecto no se le ocurría otro.

– Puck, necesito hablar contigo. – Dijo el menor.

– Tú dirás. – Comentó el más alto.

– Necesito que alejes a Sebastian de Karofsky. – Pidió el ojimiel.

– ¿Cómo se supone que haré eso? – Preguntó el mayor.

– ¿No querías experimentar con tu sexualidad? Sebastian es sexy y un chico con mucha experiencia. No sé si me explico... – Dijo el ex Warbler

– Por favor, dime que no le has sido infiel a Hummel. Te dije que conocerías a Puckzilla si lo hacías. – Amenazó Noah.

– Tranquilo, yo amo a Kurt y no le he sido infiel ni lo seré. Es lo más importante en mi vida. – Confesó el ojimiel.

– Bueno, supongo que comienza la operación conquistar a Sebastian Smythe. – Dijo Puck.

– Estoy seguro que no necesitas ayuda para ligar, pero que sepas que, para lo que sea, estoy aquí.

Por su parte, Nick y Jeff estaban teniendo una charla tranquila cuando Adam los interrumpió.

– Hola – Dijo el británico.

– ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó el otro rubio. Al ver a su amigo su cara cambió y una sonrisa apareció en su boca. El moreno se dio cuenta del cambio de su novio. No se lo podía creer. ¿Sentía algo por el otro chico?

– Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme con la tarea de Matemáticas. No entiendo nada. – Pidió el inglés.

– Claro... ¿Esta tarde en mi casa? – Preguntó Sterling.

– Gracias. Nos vemos luego. – Se despidió Adam.

Cuando el chico se fue, Jeff no pudo evitar mirarle el trasero, que se veía muy sexy en los pantalones ajustados que llevaba. Blaine estaba cerca de ellos atento. Sabía lo que se venía, por lo que fue a buscar a Kurt. Iba a necesitar ayuda. Por su parte, Nick decidió que era el momento de hablar con su pareja de lo sucedido.

– ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Preguntó el moreno.

– ¿El qué? – Quiso saber el rubio.

– Le has mirado el trasero.

– ¿Celoso?

– Celos... Hoy habíamos quedado para tener una cita a solas y me has cambiado para ayudar a Adam con su tarea sin siquiera preguntarme si me parecía bien o quería unirme a vosotros en vuestra tarde de estudios. Llevo diciéndome que tienes derecho de tener tus amigos mucho tiempo, pero con Kurt o Blaine nunca fuiste así. Incluso antes de ser pareja tenías en cuenta mis opiniones y si hacías un cambio de planes me preguntabas si me importaba. Y ahora te veo coquetear con Adam y no tengo derecho a tener celos... Eres mi novio, te recuerdo.

– Mi coqueteo con Adam es un juego, es inocente...

– ¿Es inocente mirarle a un chico el culo a sus espaldas mientras estás con tu novio?

Por su parte, Rachel corría hacia Kurt y Mercedes.

– Chicos, necesito vuestra ayuda. Me he enterado de que Quinn y Finn han roto... ¡Por fin! Lo que supone que puedo intentar conquistarlo otra vez. ¿Me ayudaréis? – Dijo la judía.

– Otra vez, Rach. Finn y tú no hacéis más que romper y volver juntos. Quizá deberíais daros un respiro. – Propuso el ojiazul.

– No lo entiendes, estamos predestinados. Como Blaine y tú. – Respondió la judía.

El ojimiel se acercó a ellos, en ese momento no le importaba lo que estaban hablando.

– Kurt necesito tu ayuda. – Dijo el moreno triste.

– ¿Qué pasa? – Quiso saber el castaño

– Se avecina tormenta en el paraíso Niff.

– ¿Y eso? – Preguntó Jones.

– Adam...

– Ya le dije yo a Jeff que tuviera cuidado, que podía poner muy celoso a Nick. – Dijo Hummel.

– ¿Se lo dijiste?

– Si, lo mismo que a Karofsky le advertí sobre Sebastian... Si no me quieren hacer caso es su problema.

Blaine se quedó mirando a su novio. Entonces él también era consciente de lo que pasaba con las otras dos parejas... ¿Se habría dado cuenta de lo que pasa entre Elliot y él?

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde Jeff y Nick habían empezado a discutir, el rubio estaba sólo llorando.

– ¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Kurt.

– Nick y yo... No sé si lo he dejado yo, si me ha dejado él... No lo sé... – Dijo el ex Warbler.

– Será mejor que encuentre a Nick. – Dijo Blaine al oído de su pareja, a lo que éste sólo asintió y abrazó a su amigo para consolarlo.

Cuando el moreno encontró a su amigo, estaba llorando en los brazos de Rick. No sabía que decir, por lo que se limitó a sentarse a su lado y acariciarle la espalda en señal de apoyo. El pelirrojo le dirigió una mirada al ojimiel muy significativa. Si Niff habían roto, cualquiera de ellos podía ser el siguiente.


	11. Chapter 11

CAPÍTULO 11: LA GUERRA POR LOS SECTIONALS

Los días transcurrieron rápido y la distancia entre Jeff y Nick se hacía más grande. Sus amigos lo llevaban como podían, ya que los dos estaban muy afectados. Kurt y Blaine empezaron a pasar tiempo separados para poder ayudar a sus amigos. En eso llegó la semana anterior a los Sectionals y Will entró a la sala del coro para comunicar sus planes para el grupo.

– Sectionals – Leyó tras haberlo escrito en su pizarra – Bueno, tengo grandes planes pero me ha surgido una duda... ¿Quién debería cantar? Tenemos muchas grandes voces aquí.

– Mr Schue – Intervino Rachel. – Todos sabemos que la mejor voz es la mía, por lo que yo cantaré el solo. Ya había pensado que la canción ideal sería Jar of Hearts, es la canción perfecta para abrir nuestra participación. Luego Finn y yo lideraremos la segunda canción que será algo más movido para que todos puedan apreciar lo bien que bailo...

– Quieres callarte enana. Todos merecemos una oportunidad. En la última competición hiciste tú el solo y mira como nos fue... Por cierto, en esta sala hay tres que nos patearon el trasero ese día... ¿Acaso te crees mejor? – Intervino Santana. – Quiero ganar y no veo justo que por ella desperdiciemos el que tenemos a cuatro campeones nacionales y que dos de ellos cantaron todos los solos en los nacionales... Klaine debe hacer el dúo, yo el solo y luego la grupal la cantamos entre varios...

– ¿Por qué tienes que cantar tú? Yo no he participado nunca en ningún coro y estoy seguro de que les habría ganado a estos. – Dijo Sebastian dirigiendo una mirada de asco hacia la pareja de ex Warblers. – Son empalagosos...

– Yo también quiero cantar... ¿Por qué no dejamos el solo para Blaine y el dúo lo hago yo con Kurt? – Propuso Elliot ganándose una mirada de asombro por parte de todos.

– ¿Quienes no quieren cantar el solo? – Preguntó el profesor. Nick, Jeff, Starchild, Brittany, Artie, Tina, Mike, Sam, Finn, Puck y Adam levantaron la mano. – Los que quieren que se levanten por favor. – El resto se levantó – Muy bien, cada uno tiene un voto secreto, escribir en un papel a quién han elegido.

– Mr Schue, no puedo escribir. – Dijo Brittany.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el adulto.

– El otro día di de comer a un unicornio y me llenó de saliva la mano y no puedo tocar ninguna pintura porque se me volvería la mano del color que tenga.

– Simplemente dime a quien quieres votar.

– Santana – Dijo la joven, ganándose una sonrisa de su amiga.

– Ok, anotado. – Fue a la pizarra y escribió el nombre de la latina y puso el voto que había recibido. – Ahora el resto a votar.

Los chicos que estaban sentados comenzaron a escribir y entregaron los papeles a su profesor.

Después de leer los resultados, la clase siguió.

– Creo que para aprovechar mejor vuestro talento, el solo será movido y la canción lenta será un dúo entre el resto de candidatos al solo...

– Yo quiero participar en el dúo. – Pidió Elliot.

– Yo también. – dijo Finn

– Ok, levantaros entonces... Cada uno de vosotros votará a dos personas. – Los chicos obedecieron.

Brittany volvió a decirle a Mr Schue su voto porque seguía oponiéndose a escribir.

Después de terminar la clase, todos se marcharon para disfrutar del resto del día. Blaine alcanzó a su novio mientras salía con Jeff, Mercedes y Rachel.

– ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde? – Preguntó el moreno.

– No... ¿Por qué lo preguntas? – Quiso saber el castaño.

– Mis tíos no van a estar en casa y quería prepararte una sorpresa... ¿vienes a cenar? – Dijo ilusionado el ojimiel.

A las siete de la tarde, el timbre de la residencia Anderson-Gibs sonó y un elegante Blaine abrió la puerta y dejó pasar a Kurt, no sin antes darle un beso en los labios. La casa tenía una decoración moderna y no muy recargada. En el centro de la sala había una mesa preparada para una cena, con velas y una rosa en el centro.

– Siéntate. – Pidió el anfitrión mientras retiraba la silla. Su novio obedeció y recibió otro beso antes de que el moreno desapareciera. Al rato volvió con dos platos con ensalada de lechuga con fruta y queso. Comenzaron a comer mientras hablaban de todo lo que había pasado en esos meses...

– Ayer hablé con Trent... Al parecer tienen problemas con el nuevo líder vocal de los Warblers. – Informó el menor

– Creo que el problema es que sea quien sea, no eres tú. – Dijo su novio.

– Vas a conseguir que se me suba a la cabeza. – Respondió el ojimiel mientras se ponía un poco rojo. Aun no se acostumbraba a ese tipo de elogios, ni siquiera por parte de Kurt.

– No me puedes pedir que te mienta... – Dijo el más alto.

Después de la ensalada, el moreno sirvió el pescado en salsa que había preparado de segundo. Siguieron hablando, riendo y mirándose con amor durante toda la cena. El postre fue tarta de queso, la favorita del ojiazul. Cuando terminaron fueron a la habitación de Blaine y, entre besos, caricias y promesas de amor, se entregaron uno al otro. Afortunadamente todavía conservaban su amor y conexión. A pesar de todo y todos, seguían amándose como el primer día... bueno, no. Se amaban más...

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer y comentar. Ayer tuvisteis dos capítulos y hoy publico uno... la historia avanza deprisa... Espero que os guste...

Isse DeLuna: Muchas gracias por comentar. Puck + Seb = Ultrasexy... No sé si será risa (creo que no...) Más bien será muy hot...


	12. Chapter 12

CAPÍTULO 12: ENFRENTARSE A AMIGOS

Todos los miembros de New Directions estaban esperando su turno para actuar. Los primeros habían sido un coro de un colegio religioso. Habían cantado canciones sobre Dios y no lo habían hecho muy bien. Los segundos en salir eran ellos. Blaine se acercó a Kurt y le masajeo los hombros.

– Tranquilo. Lo tenemos ganado. – Le dijo el moreno.

– ¿Desde cuándo eres tan creído? – Se volvió el castaño.

– Te conquisté a ti... Creo que puedo conseguir cualquier cosa... – Dijo el ojimiel mientras abrazaba a su novio y le daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Se dirigieron al escenario y comenzaron los primeros acordes de Don't Stop Me Now de Queen. Blaine realizó una interpretación maravillosa y con una coreografía elaborada ayudado por Quinn, Santana, Brittany, Mike, Sam, Nick y Starchild. El resto del equipo se situaba en las escaleras y sus movimientos eran más sencillos (como había dicho Mr Schue, a prueba de Finn). Despues se adelantaron Mercedes y Kurt del grupo. Al cruzarse con Blaine, éste le guiñó el ojo a su novio en señal de apoyo. Ambos se posicionaron para cantar juntos Every Breath You Take de Police, en un dúo mágico que sólo ellos dos podían conseguir. Para terminar, todos juntos cantaron un mash-up de Fly y I Believe I Can Fly.

Cuando salieron del escenario se encontraron con los Warblers, que eran los siguientes en actuar. Blaine, Nick, Jeff y Kurt se abrazaron a Trent y Thad.

– Muy bonito. – Dijo el nuevo lider del coro de la Academia Dalton mientras aplaudía. – Este tipo de reacciones nos harán perder. Son el enemigo. Tenemos que machacarlos.

– Él es Hunter, no es muy simpático. – Explicó Thad.

Los Warblers salieron y realizaron su actuación. Se notaba que les faltaba la unión que tuvieron el año anterior, cuando ganaron los nacionales. No había ninguna duda de quien iba a ganar ese año, así que cuando el juez anunció la victoria del coro del McKinley todos lo celebraron. Saltaban de alegría y se abrazaban. Finn besó en la boca a Rachel dejando a todos sus amigos sorprendidos. Parecia que la pareja volvía a las andadas. Blaine se acercó a su novio y también lo besó. Esta pareja optó por algo más pasional y necesitado que la otra, lo que supuso que algunos de sus amigos les tomaran el pelo, pero no consiguieron quitar la sonrisa de la pareja. Elliot estaba incómodo por la situación, pero trató de disimularlo. Sin embargo, nadie esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación. Jeff besó a Adam. Fue algo torpe, pero los dos lo sintieron como correcto y adecuado. Para terminar, Puck se acercó y besó a Sebastian dejando a todos con la boca abierta... Bueno, Blaine sonreía.

– No pareces sorprendido por lo de Smythe y Puckerman. – Dijo Kurt a su chico apartándolo del grupo para hablar a solas.

– Digamos que él quería probar su sexualidad y le sugerí un nombre. – Explicó el moreno.

– Me extraña que no le propusieras a Elliot. – Se sinceró el castaño. Su novio lo miró extrañado. – Sé que tienes celos de mi amistad con él. Pero demuestras que confías en mí si lo que haces es "proteger" la relación de tu amigo en vez de la tuya. La verdad es que no confío en Sebastian...

– Yo tampoco y lo único que sé es que Rick está pasándolo muy mal por su culpa. No sé como Dave no lo ve... Sólo espero que ninguno de los dos deba arrepentirse de nada... Nosotros no estamos en esa situación, ¿verdad? No tengo nada de que preocuparme... ¿O sí? – dijo el ojimiel.

– Yo sólo tengo ojos para ti. – Dijo el más alto mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novio y lo besaba con dulzura.

Por su parte, Adam y Jeff tenían su conversación.

– ¿Qué ha sido ese beso? – Preguntó el británico.

– No lo sé, sólo me dejo llevar por lo que siento en cada momento. Me siento bien a tu lado y me apetecía. – Respondió el ex Warbler.

– ¿Es por esto que has roto con Nick?

– Si, se puso celoso.

– ¡Con razón! No voy a negar que me gustas, pero sé que no puedo competir con Nick.

– Hemos roto, estoy libre. No tienes que competir.

– Acaso crees que no competiré con él. Cada cosa que hagamos será una competición. Desde besarnos hasta algo más íntimo. De verdad que no lo ves... Estáis hechos el uno para el otro. Tenéis una conexión que ya quisieran muchas personas. Soy tu amigo antes que tu enamorado y debo decirte que intentes recuperar a tu pareja.

Jeff en ese momento estaba llorando y fue abrazado por Adam. No sabía que pasaría en su relación, pero debía ser honesto con todos. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar.

En otro apartado, estaban Finn y Rachel.

– ¿Estamos otra vez juntos? – Preguntó la chica ilusionada.

– No quiero correr esta vez. Quiero que hagamos las cosas bien. Hace poco rompí con Quinn y no quiero que en ningún momento te sientas como la otra. Tomaremos las cosas con calma. De momento empezamos como amigos. – Respondió él.

– ¿Como amigos que se besan?

– Me parece bien. – Respondió el joven mientras se agachaba para volver a besar los labios de la judía.

Por último, faltaba la conversación de Puck y Sebastian. Sin embargo, ellos no hablaban realmente. No lo necesitaban. Sus labios y sus manos se decían todo en ese momento. Parecía que Noah por fin conseguiría probar el sexo gay. La pregunta que le rondaba en la cabeza era qué opción le gustaría más. Nunca se había sentido atraído por un hombre, pero no puede saber lo que le gusta sin haberlo probado. Por su parte, el otro chico veía en su amante una nueva conquista con la que pasar un buen rato y luego abandonar. No había sentimientos involucrados.

Todos salieron del lugar donde se celebraba la competición con diferentes sensaciones, pero estaba claro que para muchos la vida cambiaría...

N/A: Os dejo las votaciones

Votante Solo Dúo

Nick Blaine Kurt y 'Cedes

Jeff Kurt Kurt y 'Cedes

Starchild Blaine

Brittany Santana 'Cedes y Santana

Artie Mercedes Finn y 'Cedes

Tina Blaine Kurt y 'Cedes

Mike Blaine Finn y Kurt

Sam Blaine Finn y Rachel

Finn Rachel

Puck Blaine Finn y Rachel

Adam Kurt Kurt y Starchild

Blaine Kurt y 'Cedes


	13. Chapter 13

N/A: Este capítulo contiene una escena de sexo entre dos hombres que no son Kurt y Blaine. Si no quieres leerlo, saltate el segundo párrafo de la historia.

CAPÍTULO 13: EXPERIMENTAR

Cuando llegaron al McKinley, el grupo se dispersó. Puck y Sebastian se fueron juntos en el coche del castaño. Ninguno de los dos tenía un sitio donde poder ir a estar solos, por lo que buscaron un lugar poco concurrido donde aparcar para hacerlo en el coche. Los dos se pasaron al asiento de atrás para tener más espacio. Llevaban el uniforme con el que habían participado en los Sectionals. El que tomó la iniciativa fue el castaño, dado que Noah estaba muy nervioso. Le quitó la corbata y luego la camisa. Notaba que temblaba y eso le hizo sentirse poderoso, hacía tiempo que no se encontraba con un "virgen". Vale que el chico que tenía delante había tenido relaciones, pero siempre con mujeres y entendía sus nervios...

Puck por su parte se animó y metió su lengua en la boca de Smythe dándole un beso lleno de lujuria y pasión. Le quitó toda la ropa al ojiazul de manera rápida y se quitó él mismo sus pantalones y calzoncillo. Ya estaban desnudos. En ese momento Sebastian se posicionó entre sus piernas y bajó al cuello del moreno. Fue dejando besos por todo su pecho y comenzó a lamer uno de los pezones del judío. Entonces, sin previo aviso, metió un dedo en su entrada. El moreno se sentía extraño con esa incursión. Sin embargo, la experiencia hizo que su amante no tardara en encontrar la forma de darle placer. Cuando lo consiguió introdujo un segundo y tercer dedo. Los movimientos que hacía eran para excitar y preparar a Noah, no quería que la primera vez como pasivo de su acompañante fuera mala. Cuando consideró que estaba listo se puso el preservativo que había sacado de la guantera del coche y se puso lubricante en el miembro (siempre llevaba todo lo necesario por si surgía la oportunidad). Cuando Puck le dio permiso, se introdujo en el interior del moreno. Por la cara de dolor del otro chico decidió esperar. Unos minutos después notó que la respiración de su acompañante se normalizaba, por lo que empezó con sus embestidas. Al principio fueron suaves para que se acostumbrara, pero luego fue acelerando el ritmo. Para aumentar el placer, decidió masturbar al moreno. Primero llegó al orgasmo Sebastian y tras tres sacudidas más de su mano, llegó el judío.

– No ha estado mal, pero no ha sido para tanto. – Dijo Puckerman.

– ¿Perdona? – Protestó el castaño indignado.

– No te ofendas, pero creo que soy 100% heterosexual. – Respondió el moreno.

– Ahora verás. Voy a conseguir que te hagas gay en menos de una semana. – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Inténtalo. – Retó el judío.

Smythe no se lo pensó y volvió a atacar el cuerpo de su amante para darle placer. Su siguiente movimiento sería darle placer con su boca, por todo su cuerpo.

Lejos de ese lugar, Jeff estaba hecho un lío y decidió que lo mejor sería hablar con Nick y Adam a la vez. Puede que su "experimento" no saliera bien, pero debía hacer algo para aclarar el lío que tenía. Llamó a los dos chicos y se reunió con ellos en el Lima Bean.

– Tengo que hablar con los dos. Debo ser sincero tanto con vosotros como conmigo mismo. Estoy muy confundido. No sé lo que realmente siento por vosotros y eso me duele, porque sé que os hago daño a vosotros. Puede que sea egoísta, pero necesito que hagáis algo por mí. Un experimento. – Dijo el rubio ex-Warbler.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó el moreno con miedo.

– Quiero que me beséis. – Pidió el joven mirando a sus dos acompañantes.

– Ok. – Respondió el inglés antes de juntar sus labios con los de su amigo. El beso fue especial y se sentía bien. Luego se volvió a Duval y este le dirigía una mirada seria. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Puede que para muchos no sea nada, pero eso sirvió para que Sterling se diera cuenta de sus verdaderos sentimientos. Le había causado un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo y tenía la necesidad de más, a pesar de que sólo era un beso inocente como el que le podría dar cualquier amigo, pero Nick no era cualquiera.

– Ya me he aclarado... – Empezó a decir, pero fue interrumpido por su ex novio.

– Me parece estupendo, ahora si me permiten, tengo cosas que hacer... – Se levantó sin siquiera darle tiempo a Jeff de reaccionar. Los dos rubios se quedaron allí sin saber que decir hasta que al final, el ex Warbler rompió a llorar en los brazos de su amigo.

Lejos de allí se encontraban Rick y Karofsky. Blaine había avisado a su amigo de lo ocurrido con Sebastian y Puck, por lo que estaba más tranquilo. Los dos estaban a solas y disfrutando de su compañía. El pelirrojo se fue al baño y al volver se encontró con su novio revisando su teléfono.

– ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó.

– ¿Tienes algo con Blaine? – Quiso saber el moreno.

– No, sólo somos amigos. – Respondió el joven.

– ¿Por qué le has mandado 30 mensajes hoy? – Cuestionó el deportista.

– Hoy son los Sectionals. Quería apoyarlo. Si tanto te preocupa, podrás ver que le he mandado un montón a Santana, Quinn o Nick también. Son mis amigos. Confía en mí.

– ¿De la misma manera que tú confías en mí?

– No es lo mismo, ninguno de mis amigos coquetea conmigo y Sebastian sí lo hace contigo.

– Creo que es increíble. – Siguió leyendo los mensajes entre los dos amigos hasta que leyó que Smythe se había enrollado con Puck. – Increíble, ¿Has convencido a un amigo heterosexual para que se acueste con un hombre para que lo aparte de mí por culpa de tus estúpidos celos?

– Sé sincero por una vez en tu vida y dime si realmente son justificados.

– Claro que lo son... No te negaré que me atrae Sebastian. Pero eso no justifica tu comportamiento.

– Tienes razón, debí haberme comportado de otra manera. Debí haber conservado mi dignidad. Esto acaba aquí. Que seas muy feliz. Adiós...

– ¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!

Sin embargo, el pelirrojo ignoró las llamadas del que a partir de ese momento sería su ex novio...


	14. Chapter 14

N/A:Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os guste lo que viene...

Isse de Luna, gracias por tu comentario... Si, han tenido sexo... Si, han roto Rick y Karofsky (no es lo peor que le va a pasar a la expareja)... Klaine... Puede ser que rompan... Sigue leyendo...

ADVERTENCIA: este capítulo vuelve a tener una escena de sexo entre dos hombres... Si no quieres leerlo, cuando se quiten la ropa avanza hasta el diálogo final...

CAPÍTULO 14: CELEBRACIÓN

La noche después de ganar los Sectionals fue movida para muchos miembros de New Directions y Kurt y Blaine no fueron una excepción. Cuando llegaron al McKinley vieron como Sebastian se llevaba a Puck, por lo que decidieron avisar a Rick. Cuando terminaron fueron a la nueva casa del castaño, hacía poco que se habían mudado. Su padre y Carole no estaban porque había surgido algo en Washington y pasaban allí el fin de semana. Finn había ido a una cita improvisada con Rachel, por lo que tenían la casa para ellos y decidieron disfrutarla.

Cuando llegaron fueron directos a la habitación del castaño. Los dos se quitaron los zapatos y calcetines antes de tumbarse en la cama. Se miraban con amor, se besaban con ternura, se acariciaban con pasión.

Sus gestos y su amor recordaban a los de su primera vez, aunque esta vez no eran vacilantes y sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Las manos de los dos recorrían cada centímetro del otro por encima de su ropa mientras sus pies desnudos se acariciaban dulcemente. No había prisa en sus movimientos, sólo amor... Mucho amor. En ese momento no existía nada que no fueran ellos y su cariño, su pasión.

Las capas de ropa sobraban y Blaine decidió quitar la corbata a su novio. Cuando la iba a tirar el ojiazul lo detuvo.

– Puede ser de ayuda... ¿Quieres probar algo nuevo? – Propuso el mayor. La mirada del moreno se llenó de lujuria y deseo.

El mayor quitó la corbata y las camisas de su novio y suya y se deshizo de las prendas. Volvieron a suavizar sus movimientos, no querían tener sexo, querían hacer el amor. Los dos recorrían la piel del otro, con amor y dulzura. Se miraban a los ojos directamente, queriendo transmitir todo el amor sin palabras, sólo con gestos y miradas.

Después de mucho rato, los dos seguían abrazados y besándose. Su amor era incondicional y sincero. Estaban totalmente excitados, pero eso era algo que no les preocupaba demasiado en esos momentos, hacía tiempo que no se dedicaban tiempo a ellos solos y a su amor... Porque para ellos había sido una eternidad.

El vivir separados lo que conseguía era que cada vez que disfrutaban de unos minutos a solas, ambos lo aprovecharan al máximo, porque no sabía cuando podrían repetir y después de la conversación en la que habían aclarado sus problemas con Elliot, ambos podían disfrutar sin preocupaciones del otro.

Blaine decidió avanzar un poco, ansioso de sentir a su novio dentro de él. Desabrochó los pantalones de su novio y con un rápido movimiento lo dejó totalmente desnudo.

– Hoy te toca a ti. – Dijo el moreno, haciendo alusión a que, sin haberlo pactado, se turnaban en los papeles activo-pasivo de la relación.

– Esta bien, si tú lo quieres... – Dijo el castaño posicionándose encima de su novio y quitándole la poca ropa que le quedaba a su novio...

Los dos quedaron sin ropa y Kurt ató las manos de su novio con la corbata y las sujetó en la cama. Llegó el momento de dejarse llevar por la pasión y no los sentimientos. Comenzó a tocar al joven de manera pasional con sus manos, su boca y su lengua. Realizaba movimientos para que sus miembros se rozaran, provocando gritos de excitación por parte de ambos. Blaine se dejaba mimar. Sabía que estaba en buenas manos y no temía nada. Tampoco es que pudiera hacer algo, ya que tenía sus manos atadas.

Kurt siguió entreteniéndose en el cuerpo de su pareja mientras notaba todas las reacciones que éste hacía. Sus dedos notaban su piel de gallina, su cuerpo notaba su respiración agitada, su oído escuchaba sus gemidos de placer... No quería parar nunca, pero sabía que pronto no podrían aguantar más. Simplemente quería detener en ese momento el tiempo y quedarse así eternamente. Pero eso no podía ser, así que cogió el lubricante y humedeció sus dedos con él. Introdujo uno dentro de Blaine y buscó el punto que sabía que le volvía loco. Mientras jugaba con los pezones y pecho de su novio con su lengua. Vio como el moreno se derretía de pasión entre sus brazos y pensó que no vería imagen más excitante que esa en su vida. Luego introdujo un segundo dedo y siguió jugando con el interior de su chico. Cuando metió el tercero, escuchó al ojimiel suplicar...

– Por... favor... Kurt... No... aguanto... más. – La respiración del menor era entrecortada.

El castaño no vaciló un momento, puso lubricante en su miembro y entró en el interior de su novio, sintiendo esa conexión que recorre su cuerpo cada vez que llegan a ese punto. Esperó a que su novio se acostumbrara y cuando recibió la confirmación de él, comenzó a moverse. Sus embestidas al principio fueron suaves y juntó sus labios en un beso más de amor que de pasión. Poco a poco fue aumentando la velocidad hasta que sintió que la entrada de su novio se estrechaba mientras él gritaba su nombre. Eso hizo que él terminara también. Lo primero que hizo después fue desatar a su novio, incluso antes de salir de su interior. En cuanto notó sus manos libres, Blaine rodeó a Kurt con sus brazos.

– Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida... No me abandones nunca, por favor... – Pidió el moreno.

– Siempre estaré a tu lado... Te lo prometo... Prométeme que tú tampoco te marcharás... – Dijo el ojiazul.

– Te lo prometo.

Lo que en ese momento no sabían es que uno de los dos no cumpliría su promesa.


	15. Chapter 15

ADVERTENCIA: En este capítulo se cuenta como Puck aclara sus dudas sobre su sexualidad. Contiene escena de sexo entre dos hombres. Si no te interesa leerlo, o te da igual la historia de Puck puedes saltártelo sin que pierdas datos interesantes de la historia. Tú decides... Realmente este capítulo responde a una petición, por lo que si no te interesa puedes optar a esperar al próximo capítulo, que publicaré en unas horas (no espero a mañana).

CAPÍTULO 15: SOY HETEROSEXUAL

Sebastian pasó todo el fin de semana intentando complacer a Puck. Había intentado muchas de las fantasías gays que se le habían ocurrido, desde diferentes posturas hasta juguetes eróticos o juegos de roles. Sin embargo, él seguía diciendo que no le complacía tanto como cualquiera de las mujeres con las que había estado. El castaño estaba un tanto exhausto de tanto movimiento, pero no quería rendirse... Para todos sus acompañantes, él debía ser lo mejor que les había pasado. Tenía que hacer algo... Llegó a casa del moreno dispuesto a probar las dos únicas cosas que se le ocurrían en ese momento...

Cuando el mayor lo vio, lo dejó pasar. Su madre estaba en el trabajo (era camarera, por lo que los domingos a la hora de comer tenía mucho que hacer) y estaban solos. Cuando entró, el castaño se quitó rápidamente toda la ropa y quedó totalmente desnudo. Sentó a Noah en el sillón y abrió sus pantalones lo justo para sacar su miembro. Se puso de rodillas y sin previo aviso se lo metió en la boca. Sabía exactamente como conseguir darle placer, lo había hecho muchas veces.

Los movimientos del castaño eran rápidos y muy placenteros para el jugador de fútbol. No podía hablar, sólo gritaba de placer. Muchas chicas habían hecho lo mismo que Sebastian, pero ninguna lo había hecho tan bien. Finalmente, se tensó todo su cuerpo. Smythe al notarlo, paró, no quería que se corriese, al menos todavía. Cuando notó que su amante estaba más tranquilo, volvió a realizar su trabajo con su boca y su lengua. Esta vez si dejó que se corriera, lamiendo hasta la última gota de semen.

Cuando notó que Puck estaba tranquilo, volvió a actuar. Con su mano comenzó a acariciar el miembro y los testículos de su amante. Cuando estuvo duro, se sentó encima haciendo que entrara totalmente dentro del ojiazul. Hasta ese momento no habían probado esa combinación. Era la primera vez que Noah penetraba en Sebastian. El moreno se relajó y dejó que su acompañante siguiera complaciente. Smythe comenzó a moverse de arriba a bajo de manera rápida. El judío agarró el miembro del castaño y comenzó a masturbarlo. El ojiazul fue el primero en llegar al orgasmo esa vez, aunque pronto lo siguió su amante.

No se movieron durante un buen rato, mientras esperaba que se regularizasen sus respiraciones. Cuando lo consiguieron, Sebastian habló.

– Sube a tu habitación, desnúdate, túmbate en tu cama boca a bajo y espérame allí.

Puck obedeció. Al rato, Smythe entraba en el lugar con un bote de crema para el cuerpo. Se untó las manos con ella y comenzó a darle un masaje en la espalda al chico. Comenzó por sus fuertes hombros y fue bajando por su espalda. Luego llegó a su trasero, que masajeó de manera fuerte y decidida.

El ojiazul notaba su excitación crecer pero no le importó, necesitaba ser el mejor amante que Noah Puckerman había tenido. Siguió masajeando al chico hasta que ya no pudo más. Decidió preparar al mayor para el final de su tarde de placer. Metió un dedo en el interior de su amigo, sin lubricante y buscó el punto que le produciría mayor placer. En cuanto lo encontró, pasó un buen rato tocándolo para excitar a su acompañante. Después de un rato, le pareció que ya era suficiente y cambió su dedo por su lengua. Los gritos de placer de Puck eran más que audibles. Cuando ya estaba preparado, Sebastian entró y comenzó a moverse dentro de él. Las embestidas eran rápidas pero muy profundas. El mayor movió las caderas buscando que penetrase aun más en él. Primero llegó Puck, haciendo que su estrechez rodeara aun más al castaño, haciendo que este llegara también por la fricción.

El lunes llegó y Puck estaba con Blaine, Nick, Sam, Mike, Finn y Rick en el vestuario masculino del McKinley cuando salió el tema de conversación.

– Bueno, ¿Vas a decirnos qué tal te fue con Sebastian o no? – Preguntó el rubio. Varios de los allí presentes miraron de reojo a Rick, porque ese había sido el desencadenante de su ruptura con Karofsky.

– Tranquilos, me puede más la curiosidad por la orientación sexual de Puck que mi odio hacia Smythe. Ahora cuenta. – Dijo el pelirrojo.

– No estuvo mal... Se enfadó porque le dije que seguía prefiriendo a las mujeres, por lo que estuvo todo el fin de semana intentando "cambiarme de acera".

– ¿Lo consiguió? – Preguntó el asiático.

– Siento decepcionaros, pero no. Yo soy heterosexual.

– Gran pérdida para el mundo gay... – Bromeó Nick.

– Me compadezco por todas las mujeres de Ohio. – Añadió el otro ex-Warbler.

– Pues a mí eso me tranquiliza... Soy el más cercano a él y no estoy preparado para experimentar ese lado todavía – Dijo Finn.

Todos rieron y siguieron charlando sobre lo ocurrido. Noah les contó con todo detalle cómo había sido su fin de semana. Hasta Nick y Blaine descubrieron nuevas formas de sexo gay. El primero estaba deseando probarlas con Jeff... lo que le hizo sentirse aun peor. Por su parte el menor estaba sopesando la mejor manera de proponérselo a Kurt sin escandalizarlo... Al fin y al cabo, no haría nada que no le apeteciese y no quería que aceptase sólo por complacerlo.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPÍTULO 16: NAVIDAD CON AMOR

Faltaban unos días para navidad. Kurt estaba cocinando unas galletas de jengibre con Carole cuando llamaron a la puerta. Al abrir vio la imagen más tierna de su vida. Blaine sostenía un bebé de aproximadamente un año y le ponía caritas mientras ella reía. La niña tenía ojos verdes y del gorro rosa que llevaba asomaban unos poquitos rizos rubios. Llevaba un abrigo blanco y unos pantalones vaqueros. Los guantes y bufanda eran del mismo color que el gorro de lana.

– Hola. – Saludó el castaño.

– Kurt, te presento a Gwen Anderson-Gibs. Princesa, él es el primo Kurt... ¿Puede llamarte primo, verdad? Como eres de la familia... – Dijo el moreno.

– Claro que sí. – Respondió el más alto mientras cogía en brazos a la niña.

– Mis tíos estaban solucionando los papeles y ha empezado a llorar. No sabíamos que hacer, así que decidí sacarla de paseo... Mis pies me dirigieron hasta aquí... – Se explicó el ojimiel.

– ¿Qué hacéis en la puerta?... Pero... ¿quién es está preciosidad? – Preguntó la madrastra del mayor al ver a la niña y se puso a decirle cosas para que se riera.

– Mi prima Gwen.

– Por fin ha llegado... Sé lo mucho que la estaban esperando tus tíos. – Dijo la mujer poniendo voz infantil sin apartar su mirada del bebé.

– Sea como sea, será mejor que entremos dentro... Quizá le podamos dar una de las primeras galletas que hemos horneado. – Propuso el ojiazul.

Cuando Finn la vio subió corriendo a su habitación y volvió con un osito de peluche para ella de cuando él era pequeño. Se sentó con la niña en el suelo y se puso a jugar con ella. Todavía no caminaba y no se le entendía nada de lo que decía ya que la mayoría eran palabras inventadas... La niña fue mimada por todos los miembros de la familia bajo la atenta mirada de su primo.

La familia Hummel-Hudson se convirtió en la anfitriona de la más inusual reunión familiar. La navidad la compartían con Blaine, sus tíos, prima y hermano, Rick y sus padres. Después de disfrutar de la comida y de intercambiarse los regalos, la niña estaba durmiendo y los adultos y jóvenes disfrutaban de un chocolate caliente y una buena conversación cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Burt fue a abrir y se encontró frente a una mujer que no conocía.

– Hola, soy Susan Anderson. Soy la madre de Blaine.

Todos en la sala se tensaron. No era una situación fácil para nadie y todos se preocupaban por el menor. Cooper sujetó el hombro de su hermano en señal de apoyo mientras la mano de Kurt se situaba en su pierna y la apretaba con cariño. Rick estaba enfrente de él y le guiñó un ojo en señal de apoyo. Sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que había traído a la señora Anderson a la casa, iba a poder contar con todos para enfrentarla. La mujer pasó y Carole le ofreció chocolate caliente pero ella educadamente lo rechazó porque quería hablar con su hijo a solas.

Los dos fueron a la cocina para no mover a todo el mundo del salón.

– ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Hijo, quiero recuperarte.

– No te necesito. Ni a ti ni a papá. Tengo una familia... ¡que digo! ¿Te has fijado quienes están ahí? Son tres familias, que me aman tal cual soy, no intentan cambiarme... Eso es lo que necesito. Si me quieres, respeta mi vida tal cual la he elegido. Si no, puedes irte por donde has venido.

– Blaine, quiero recuperarte. Acepto cualquier condición que me pongas...

– ¿Y papá?

– Lo haré entrar en razón. Tú no debes preocuparte por otra cosa que no sea tu felicidad. Yo me encargo de todo lo demás.

– No sé si estoy dispuesto a perdonaros...

– Sólo dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedes confiar en mí.

– Bueno, lo intentaré. Pero bajo mis condiciones. Nada de obligarme a vivir con vosotros. Yo decidiré si en algún momento quiero mudarme. Soy feliz en casa de los tíos. Me quieren y me apoyan... Y tienen un bebé, es tan bonita... Me encanta estar con ella y no soy capaz de pensar en irme a dormir sin darle un beso de buenas noches... y eso que sólo lleva días con nosotros. Y Kurt es mi prioridad ahora, si no lo aceptáis no estaré a vuestro lado.

– Kurt... ¿Él y tú sois... pareja?

– Kurt es mi novio, el amor de mi vida. No voy a hacer nada para dañarlo. Si no respetas eso, fuera de aquí. – No sabía en qué momento había levantado la voz, pero a su castaño no lo tocaba nadie. Burt y Cooper entraron.

– ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó el mayor de los hermanos Anderson.

– Sí, sólo que Blaine me malinterpretó. Quería saber si Kurt y él están juntos y pensó que los estaba atacando. No ha pasado nada. – Dijo la mujer.

– Quiero que tenga presente que esta es mi casa y no tolero que aquí se diga algo malo de ningún miembro de mi familia. Eso incluye a Blaine, Cooper, Tony, Henry y Rick... ¿Queda claro? – Preguntó el anfitrión mirando de manera muy seria a la mujer. – Y otra cosa, la homofobia está prohibida si no quiere que la eche a patadas...

– He aprendido la lección. Estoy viendo un psicólogo. Me está ayudando a entender las cosas. Ahora sé que necesito ser educada. Quiero hacerlo por mi hijo.

– Eso está bien, pero no quita que no le permitiré hacerle daño a Blaine o Kurt y mucho menos permitiré que haga algo en contra de su relación. – Informó el mayor saliendo de allí y dejando a los Anderson solos.

– Todo va a estar mejor, ya lo veréis. Volveremos a ser una familia. – Prometió la madre.

Esa noche Blaine tuvo permiso para quedarse a dormir con Kurt. No iban a hacer nada, pero necesitaba sentir a su novio a su lado. Estaban los dos tumbados en la cama en pijama y tapados. Kurt estaba boca arriba y Blaine estaba tumbado de lado apoyado en su pecho y rodeado por los brazos de su novio.

– Todo estará bien. Estoy convencido de que tomarás la decisión correcta. – Dijo el castaño mientras acariciaba su pelo.

– Sólo pido que no te alejes de mi lado.

– No lo haré.


	17. Chapter 17

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer la historia...

Isse DeLuna, gracias por comentar... Tienes una gran intuición, viene algo grande y doloroso...

Aviso de que, si sois sensibles, es posible que necesitéis pañuelos... El título lo explica todo...

CAPÍTULO 17: LÁGRIMAS

Las vacaciones de navidad habían pasado y los chicos volvían a las clases. Blaine veía a su madre casi todos los días ya que ella iba a visitarlo a casa de sus tíos o de Kurt. El castaño estaba muy feliz de ver que poco a poco su novio recuperaba a su famila, por mucho que dijese que para él los Hummel-Hudson y sus tíos son su familia, él sabía que necesitaba de las personas que lo criaron y cuidaron durante sus primeros años de vida.

Ese día, el moreno había quedado con Rick para hacer un trabajo en su casa (primer día y un profesor ya les había mandado un ensayo...). Minutos antes de abandonar el McKinley, Rick vio a Karofsky comiéndole la boca a Sebastian. Eso lo dejó muy afectado.

– Dame las llaves, yo conduciré. – Propuso Blaine. Quería ser responsable y no creía que su amigo estuviera en condiciones de llevar un coche.

Los dos jóvenes se montaron en el auto y se dirigieron a la casa del pelirrojo. Iban respetando las señales y los límites de seguridad ya que el moreno siempre había sido muy cuidadoso conduciendo. Cuando estaban casi llegando, los dos sintieron un fuerte golpe y que el coche cambiaba de dirección muy bruscamente.

Kurt estaba con Mercedes, Jeff y Rachel en su casa cuando sonó el teléfono.

– ¿Diga?

– ¿Burt Hummel?

– No está, soy su hijo Kurt... ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Su padre figura como persona de contacto en caso de que a Blaine Anderson le ocurra algo... ¿Es correcto?

– Si... ¿Blaine está bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? – El castaño se angustió mucho. Sus amigos se acercaron a él porque se dieron cuenta de que eran malas noticias.

– Ha tenido un accidente de coche, está siendo atendido por los médicos en el Hospital de Lima. Como es menor necesitamos que un adulto venga. ¿Podría encargarse usted de avisar?

– Yo me encargo, pero dígame... ¿Está bien?

– Eso sólo se lo puede decir un médico. Siento no tener más información.

El ojiazul se volvió a sus amigos, les contó lo sucedido y rápidamente se dirigieron al hospital. Por el camino avisaron a los tíos del moreno y a Burt. Cuando llegaron les indicaron que tenían que ir a la sala de espera. Entraron y vieron a los padres de Rick.

– ¿Sabéis algo de ellos? – Preguntó Kurt mientras se abrazaba a ellos.

– Todavía nada. Nos han dicho que debíamos esperar. – Informó la madre.

Estaban esperando cuando los tíos de Blaine, el padre del castaño y su mujer llegaron al hospital. Todos estaban muy nerviosos. Al rato salió una enfermera arrastrando al moreno que iba en una silla de ruedas. Todos se acercaron a él y el ojiazul se abrazó a su novio. El chico tenía un apósito en la frente y una benda en la muñeca.

– Está bien, le hemos hecho varias pruebas y todas están bien, sólo tiene una brecha en la cabeza y un golpe en la mano. Lo dejaríamos en una cama hasta que le dieran el alta pero está deseando saber que le pasa a su acompañante. Le traeremos los papeles aquí. Eso sí, hasta que no tenga el alta que no se levante de la silla. Debería estar descansando.

Todos agradecieron la amabilidad a la mujer antes de que los dejara solos. Seguían esperando cuando llegaron dos policías a informarles de lo ocurrido. Primero Blaine les contó su versión y una vez terminó el chico añadió.

– Todo ha sido culpa mía. Si yo no hubiera conducido...

– No, olvídate de ese sentimiento. – Uno de los dos agentes lo interrumpió. – Tú fuiste un chico responsable, hiciste lo que debiste. Tu amigo no estaba en condiciones de conducir y tú sí. La culpa es del otro conductor. Triplicaba la tasa de alcohol en sangre permitida, además de que ha dado positivo en varias drogas, ha reconocido que llevaba exceso de velocidad y se saltó un semáforo.

– Pero el golpe fue en el lado del copiloto. Si yo no hubiera cambiado con Rick, él ahora estaría aquí y no allí dentro.

Una enfermera salió a informarles de que estaban operando a Rick, que en cuanto supieran algo más les avisarían. En ese momento, Jeff se atrevió a hacer la pregunta que todos evitaban.

– Blaine... ¿Perdiste el conocimiento en algún momento?

– Creo que no.

– ¿Cómo viste a Rick? – Dijo el rubio.

– Mal... Había mucha sangre, no despertaba... – El ojimiel comenzó a llorar y se refugió en los brazos de su novio. Todos estaban muy tristes y nerviosos.

Un médico preguntó por ellos y todos se acercaron.

– El paciente tenía varias contusiones, huesos rotos, varios órganos afectados y perdió mucha sangre. Cuando llegó aquí sus constantes no estaban muy estables. Intentamos hacer todo lo que pudimos. Siento informar de que no conseguimos sacarlo adelante. Lo siento mucho.

Los padres del pelirrojo se alejaron del grupo porque querían estar solos, Tony sujetó los hombros de su sobrino en señal de apoyo, Burt y Carole se acercaron a Kurt para apoyarle. Mercedes, Rachel y Jeff se abrazaron. No podían creer que no volverían a ver a Rick. Extrañarían su sonrisa, sus bromas, su sinceridad y su amistad. El moreno había perdido a su mejor amigo, a esa persona a la que recurría en los malos momentos y con la que disfrutaba de los buenos. Las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de los cinco jóvenes.

Puede que nunca más volvieran a ver a Rick, puede que el pelirrojo no viviera con ellos experiencias como la universidad, el primer trabajo, el matrimonio o la paternidad, pero siempre estaría presente en su mundo... Seguiría vivo en sus corazones, porque era de esas personas que nunca se olvida y sólo les quedaba agradecer a Dios, el Destino o quien sea que rija el mundo el que lo pusiera en sus vidas.


	18. Chapter 18

CAPÍTULO 18: ADIÓS

Todos los amigos de Rick fueron al funeral. Allí se juntaron personas de cuatro institutos (los tres en los que había estudiado en los últimos años y Dalton). Todos los miembros de New Directions acudieron, además de algunos Warblers que coincidieron el año anterior con los chicos, entre ellos Trent y Thad. Blaine era el más afectado y Sam, Kurt, Jeff, Finn, Puck, Mike, Tina, Trent y Nick se turnaban para que no se quedara solo en ningún momento. No habían conseguido quitarle ese sentimiento de culpa que aumentaba su dolor. Tony y Henry se habían convertido en la sombra de su sobrino. No se apartaban de él y vigilaban cada movimiento y expresión del joven. Estaban preparados por si en algún momento era necesaria su ayuda.

Blaine depositó una rosa blanca en la tumba de su mejor amigo. Lo echaría de menos, pero no podía hacer nada más que llorar por él. Kurt sostenía la mano de su novio, dándole apretones fuertes cuando notaba que se derrumbaba.

Nick también se veía muy afectado. Conoció a Rick más tarde que Blaine, pero habían congeniado muy bien. Era una persona muy facil de tratar y no tardabas mucho en encariñarte con él. Jeff estaba muy pendiente de su ex, sabía lo unido que estaba al pelirrojo.

Karofsky también acudió. A pesar de lo ocurrido no podía negar el cariño que sentía por él. Se sintió orgulloso de ver que había llegado al corazón de tantas personas, aunque sus celos querían ver más de lo que había en la reacción de Anderson.

Una vez llegaron a la casa de Rick, todos comenzaron a hablar. Jeff siguió a Nick, que se apartó del grupo para llorar. El rubio lo rodeó con sus brazos y por unos segundos no importó su ruptura, no importaron los celos. Se besaron en la boca, el moreno demandando todo el cariño que pudiera recibir en esos momentos y el rubio estaba dispuesto a dárselo.

– Jeff, no estoy dispuesto a volver a ser tu pareja, me hiciste mucho daño. Sin embargo, extraño a mi mejor amigo.

– Siempre estaré aquí, para lo que necesites de mí.

Un mes pasó desde ese catastrófico día. Todos los chicos parecían seguir adelante. Bueno, todos no... Blaine seguía muy afectado. Kurt, Jeff y Nick estaban muy preocupados porque a veces recordaba al chico que conocieron en Dalton, ese que se aislaba y no era él mismo. Habían intentado muchas cosas, desde obligarlo a salir hasta el chantaje. Nada parecía servir. Por su parte, sus tíos y su madre hacían lo que podían. Lo peor eran las noches, todas acababa teniendo pesadillas. Hasta Gwen se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba y, ahora que había aprendido a andar se salía de su cama para ir a la habitación del chico y dormir con él. Ella y Kurt contaban con el privilegio de ser los únicos capaces de arrancar una sonrisa al ojimiel.

– No puedes seguir así. – Le dijo el castaño.

– ¿Por qué? – Preguntó el menor.

– Rick está muerto, sé que es duro, pero debes pensar que a él no le hubiera gustado verte así. El querría que siguieras con tu vida...

– No puedo...

– Sí puedes, eres más fuerte de lo que piensas. Sólo debes intentarlo.

Dos horas después, Kurt estaba ensayando en el auditorio para la tarea semanal del club Glee. En ese momento entró Elliot.

– Eso ha sido maravilloso. Vas a arrasar en la tarea semanal. – Dijo el moreno.

– Gracias. Eso pretendo. Quiero ganarme el sólo en los regionales. – Respondió el ojiazul.

– Lo conseguirás, eres el mejor del club. – Comentó Starchild.

– El mejor es Blaine, pero no está en condiciones por lo que probablemente el sólo se lo gane otro.

En ese momento, el castaño notó como el otro chico se acercaba y lo besaba. Su primer impulso fue retirarse, pero Elliot se lo impidió. No tardó mucho en relajarse y acompañarlo en el beso. No se sentía tan mal como había pensado en un momento. Era agradable y le producía una sensación extraña en su cuerpo, algo que no había sentido hacía mucho tiempo, en sus inicios con su actual pareja.

Por su parte, Blaine entró en el auditorio y vio como se besaban. No quiso interrumpir ni sacar conclusiones precipitadas, así que esperó a ver que pasaba después del beso. Desde luego que se moría de celos, pero no quería arruinar su relación por una tontería, como habían hecho Niff.

Los dos chicos se separaron. El ojiazul pudo notar la mirada llena de cariño que le dirigía Elliot y no se pudo resistir. Se acercó a él y lo volvió a besar. Esta vez era Kurt el que llevaba la iniciativa del beso y rodeó al moreno con sus brazos.

En ese momento, el mundo de Blaine se vino a bajo. Ni en sus peores pesadillas se podía imaginar eso. Rick había muerto y su novio lo cambiaba por otro... Se sentía sólo y vulnerable. Salió de allí sin llamar la atención de los otros dos jóvenes y se refugió en el vestuario masculino. Se cambió de ropa y comenzó a practicar boxeo contra un saco con toda su fuerza. El equipo de fútbol entró y se encontró al moreno allí boxeando. En ese momento Puck se fijó en el suelo y salió corriendo de allí. Encontró a Kurt hablando con Elliot, Jeff y Nick.

– Necesito que vengas al vestuario de chicos. – Dijo Noah mirando al castaño. – Es Blaine.

Ninguno dijo nada más. Simplemente se dirigieron a buscar al ojimiel. Cuando entraron seguía golpeando el saco, lágrimas caían por su cara.

– Es bueno que se desahogue. – Le dijo el ojiazul a Puck al oído.

– ¿Hasta el punto de sangrar? – Preguntó el otro joven mientras señalaba una mancha roja del suelo.

El castaño se acercó a su novio y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Las manos del menor sangraban por culpa de los golpes ya que no había usado protecciones. El moreno se abrazó a su pareja mientras lloraba con más intensidad. Tenía la sensación de que ese era su último momento juntos.


	19. Chapter 19

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar el fic...

María, gracias por comentar. Kurt sufrirá, aunque no será porque Blaine se líe con Nick. Eso ya pasó. Ahora pasarán otras cosas que espero que te gusten... Besos

CAPÍTULO 19: DATE UN RESPIRO

Después de ese incidente, todos decidieron aprovechar el cumpleaños de Sam para preparar una fiesta y relajarse. Querían animar a Blaine y pensaron que era la excusa perfecta. Todos los New Directions fueron a Breadstix a cenar y después a un local de marcha. Puck había conseguido carnets falsos y entre todos alquilaron un pequeño reservado para ellos.

Kurt se comportaba de una manera extraña, evitaba a su novio. Todos lo notaron y les extrañaba, pero no le dieron más importancia. Pensaron que era por lo que había pasado por la tarde. El moreno, por su parte, pasaba mucho tiempo con Mike y Sam. Nadie pensaba que la tristeza del ojimiel se debía a que había visto a su pareja besando a otro, todos pensaban que era por Rick.

Noah se había propuesto animar a todos y tenía muchas cosas preparadas.

– Chicos... Tengo preparados algunos juegos...

En ese momento, el camarero llevó las dos botellas de alcohol y los refrescos que le habían pedido. El judío comenzó a preparar los cubatas.

– Vamos a jugar al yo nunca, nunca...

– ¿Cómo se juega a eso? – Preguntó Jeff.

– Muy sencillo, cada uno dice una frase de alguna acción y los que la hayan realizado beben un trago... Empiezo yo... Yo nunca, nunca he besado a Nick... En este caso, Jeff y Blaine beberían... Creo que nadie más, ¿o alguien ha besado a Duval sin que yo lo sepa?

– Tranquilo, nadie más. – Respondió el ex Warbler...

– Sigo yo – Dijo su novio. – Yo nunca, nunca he tenido "negocios" con Sebastian.

Como era de esperar, Puck fue el único en beber y todos rieron. Smythe se sintió ofendido por la situación y decidió ser el siguiente en intervenir.

– Yo nunca, nunca he tenido una relación de noviazgo.

Todos menos Elliot, Adam, Sebastian, Puck y Mercedes bebieron. Después siguió Finn, que quería vengarse de su mejor amigo y del suricato (como lo llamaba su hermano).

– Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo en un coche...

Como era la intención del más alto, bebieron los ex amantes... Pero Kurt y Blaine también para sorpresa de todos.

– Me está gustando este juego... Lo siento chicos, pero creo que todos vamos a ir a por Puck y Sebastian porque se lo han buscado ellos solitos... Siento que haya gente que tenga que beber, pero vamos a por ellos. Yo nunca, nunca he tenido sexo con un hombre. – Dijo el asiático. Muchos de ellos bebieron, aunque no había sorpresas en el grupo, de las chicas Rachel y Mercedes eran las que se libraban de beber y de los chicos Elliot, Adam, Artie, Sam, Mike y Finn.

– Dejadme a mí que a este paso me vais a hacer beber en todas... Menos mal que no he tenido nada con dientes de caballo, sino habría batido récord. – Comenzó a decir Blaine, pero fue interrumpido.

– Estamos empatados... Así que no te creas el más pervertido... – Dijo Puck.

– Yo nunca, nunca he besado a una chica. – Terminó el menor.

La intención del ojimiel no era crear confusión ni traicionar a nadie, pero se sorprendió muchos al ver que Sebastian, Santana, Brittany, Adam, Jeff y Kurt bebían.

– ¿Alguien que lo explique? – Pidió Nick.

– Santana y yo somos algo así como... ¿amigas que se acuestan juntas? – La rubia miró a la latina confundida.

– Déjalo, no tenemos que dar explicaciones de lo que hacemos, son nuestros asuntos. – Dijo la morena.

– Yo creo que no necesito explicarlo. – Dijo el rubio mirando a su ex – novio.

– Ah no, – lo interrumpió Quinn. – que Nick lo sepa no significa que los demás lo sepamos y déjame decirte que me muero de curiosidad.

– Ok, se llamaba Sophie y era una niña del colegio. A ella yo le gustaba y me pidió un beso, teníamo años...

– Oh, que tiernos... – Comentó Mercedes.

– ¿Y los demás? – Quiso saber Rachel.

– Yo probé los dos lados antes de darme cuenta de que soy gay. – Dijo Adam.

– Yo al principio estaba un poco confundido con mi orientación sexual y salí con alguna chica antes de saber que era gay... – Comentó Sebastian.

– Yo besé a Brittany. – Dijo el castaño mirando a su novio. No era algo a lo que le diera importancia, por lo que no se lo había contado. – Pensaba que siendo heterosexual mi padre me querría más.

– No, unicornio, tú y yo no nos hemos besado... Yo no beso unicornios, podrían hacer que me salieran arco iris de la boca y no es agradable... – Informó la rubia muy seria. Todos se quedaron mirando a la chica sin saber que hacer. – Ahora es mi turno en el juego... Yo nunca, nunca...

El juego siguió con todos intentando emborrachar a Puck y Sebastian. Luego jugaron a intentar meter una moneda en un vaso pequeño y quien fallaba bebía, luego a verdad, beso o atrevimiento. Éste último juego produjo una situación incómoda. Kurt había elegido beso y era Blaine quien decidía a quién tenía que besar.

– Eso no vale. – Protestó Jeff. – Elegirá que lo bese a él.

– Elliot. – Dijo el moreno. Todos se quedaron mirándolo con la boca abierta. Nadie esperaba que eligiera a otra persona que no fuera él. Kurt estaba muy nervioso, sabía que su novio había tenido celos de Starchild en el pasado y ahora no sabía cómo reaccionaría si se besaban. Su mente recordó esa tarde en el auditorio, había cometido un error y lo último que quería era volver a besar al chico. Sin embargo, no podía oponerse, eso haría que el moreno sospechara, por lo que se acercó al joven y le dio un beso rápido, sin pasión. Nada más separase, se acercó al ojimiel y lo besó de manera apasionada, introduciendo su lengua en la boca del menor. Quería demostrar a Elliot, Blaine y a él mismo que amaba a su novio y nada lo alejaría de él. Si habían vuelto los celos, los descubriría y volvería a combatirlos, no permitiría que eso rompiera su relación...


	20. Chapter 20

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer, me gustaría que dejaráis más comentarios, pero me conformo con lo que tengo... Queda poco para que el fic abandone el McKinley y cambie radicalmente. Espero que os guste lo que viene... Besos

CAPÍTULO 20: TOMAR DECISIONES NO SIEMPRE ES FACIL

Blaine estaba en casa con sus tíos, había transcurrido una semana desde el beso de Kurtchild y necesitaba consejo. Todo el mundo había notado que estaba raro. Una cosa era la tristeza que le acompañaba desde la muerte de Rick y otra muy diferente era como se encontraba ahora. No comía, tenía ojeras, estaba todo el rato al borde del llanto... Todos intentaban apoyarlo. Esa noche, la niña estaba durmiendo ya y ellos hacían tiempo para irse a dormir.

B – Necesito que me ayudéis.

H – Blaine, te dijimos que estamos para lo que necesites. Cuéntanos que te pasa...

B – Vi a Kurt besándose con Elliot.

La pareja se miró a los ojos extrañada antes de preguntar. Se imaginaban muchas cosas, pero nunca eso.

T – ¿Estás seguro?

B – Sí

T – Blaine, igual Elliot fue el que lo besó y confundiste las cosas... ¿Has probado a hablar con Kurt?

B – No, pero me ha mentido. Esto fue hace una semana y no me lo ha dicho. Ni siquiera se ha alejado de él... Los vi besándose, esperé a ver si era que Elliot había empezado y cuando se separaron fue Kurt quien comenzó un segundo beso.

T – Esto lo tienes que hablar con él. No podemos decirte nada más.

B – ¿Y si me deja? – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir y ya no pudo retenerlas más. Sus tíos lo abrazaron para consolarlo

T – Vales mucho, Blaine. Si él no ha sabido valorarte es su problema.

H – Si te ha sido infiel, eres tú el que decide qué hacer. Debes pensar si quieres estar con él a pesar de todo. Pero, tomes la decisión que tomes, lo que importa eres tú y tu felicidad. Sus sentimientos importan, pero son más importantes los tuyos.

Eso fue lo que hizo el moreno. Al día siguiente se fue durante la hora de la comida con su novio a un lugar privado.

– Kurt... ¿Cómo va nuestra relación?

– Bien... Desde la muerte de Rick estás un poco raro, pero lo entiendo.

– ¿Entonces no tengo nada de que preocuparme?

– ¿Podrías hablar claro?

– ¿Te besaste con Elliot?

– ¿Qué? – El castaño se asustó, pero temía la reacción de su pareja al enterarse del pequeño desliz que tuvo. Al principio quiso decir la verdad, debían ser sinceros, pero luego se acobardó. – Por supuesto que no... ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

– No me lo ha contado nadie... Lo vi yo mismo.

El ojiazul se quedó congelado. Eso era lo único que no quería que ocurriese. Había mentido y engañado al moreno y había sido descubierto. Miró a los ojos de su novio por primera vez durante la conversación y se le rompió el corazón. Hubiese entendido ver enfado o ira, pero en su lugar había dolor y decepción, algo mucho peor.

– Blaine...

– Déjalo... Siempre supe que lo nuestro era algo... demasiado bueno... Espero que seas feliz...

– ¡Blaine! – El grito del ojiazul vino tarde, el menor se alejaba de él. El más alto se quedó allí llorando y el moreno se fue a llorar a los baños. Ninguno asistió a su siguiente clase y acudieron temerosos al Glee Club.

Los dos entraron por separado y se sentaron en esquinas opuestas en la sala del coro. Todos sus amigos se extrañaron.

– ¿Habéis roto? – Preguntó Nick.

Ninguno de los dos contestó. Kurt comenzó a llorar desesperado y todos menos Sam y Puck acudieron a consolarlo dejando de lado a Blaine, que miraba atónito la situación. Unas pocas lágrimas y todos corrían a su lado. Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos también se llenaron de lágrimas.

– Me parece horroroso. Lastimas a Kurt y encima te pones a llorar para intentar dar pena... Eres patético. – Le recriminó Jeff. El menor se congeló en su sitio, no espera semejante reacción. Todos menos Noah y Evans le daban la razón a Jeff, incluido Nick, Mike y Tina. Blaine decidió que no iba a aguantar eso más, en el momento en el que Mr Schue entraba en el aula el salió de allí. Escuchó al castaño llamarle y segundos después, notó que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Se volvió y vio al ojiazul. Detrás de él estaban todos los miembros de New Directions y Will, escuchando la conversación.

– No te vayas, por favor...

– No supliques, deberías estar feliz porque alguien que te ha dañado mucho desaparece de tu vida. – El moreno utilizó un tono frío que sorprendió a todos.

– Entremos y aclaremos con todos este malentendido. – Suplicó el mayor.

– No, Kurt. A mí me duele todo esto tanto o más que a ti, pero no entiendo en qué momento me convertí en el malo de la película cuando fuiste tú el que se besó con otro y me mintió. – Todos se sorprendieron ante esa información. – Ahora todos te apoyan y se meten conmigo por el daño que supuestamente te he hecho y no eres capaz de aclarar las cosas... Sin contar que hay personas que creía que me apoyarían siempre y me han demostrado que, de tomar bando, lo harían siempre del tuyo... Por un momento creí que tenía amigos y podía ser feliz... Rick, Sam… y Puck han sido mis únicos amigo, los demás son tus amigos...

– Blaine, por favor, hablemos las cosas. – Rogó el castaño.

– ¿Para que me vuelvas a mentir? Lo siento, pero no puedo confiar en ti...


	21. Chapter 21

N/A: Gracias por leer y comentar...

Mara: gracias por tu comentario. Estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo... Kurt ha hecho las cosas muy mal y el que lo sufre es Blaine (también sufre el castaño, pero eso es otra cosa porque es su culpa). No puedo decirte mucho sin dar un gran spoiler... Aunque creo que no has fallado mucho en tus teorías...

CAPÍTULO 21: RECONCILIACIÓN PADRE-HIJO

Los meses pasaron en el McKinley. Blaine volvió a ser ese chico retraído y aislado que llegó a Dalton. Lo único que lo diferenciaba de esa época es que no estaba en el armario y era él mismo, simplemente apartado de la gente. De vez en cuando se relacionaba con Sam o Puck, pero apenas unos momentos. Con el resto de New Directions apenas hablaba, salvo cuando estaban en los vestuarios y él acudía a boxear o durante las clases. Varios de ellos intentaron entablar una conversación con él pero ninguno conseguía que el moreno dijera una frase completa. Kurt se refugió en sus amigos y empezó a pasar más tiempo con Mercedes y Starchild debido a que Rachel estaba muy ocupada con Finn y Jeff estaba intentando recuperar a Nick. Las regionales habían pasado, Mercedes cantó el solo y Kurt y Starchild el dúo. Ganaron y los chicos esperaban su competición de los nacionales. Sin embargo parecía que no les hacía mucha ilusión. Blaine había dejado el equipo antes de los regionales y eso les había dejado tocados.

Sin embargo, ese sábado el moreno estaba en casa con sus tíos. Si había una persona en ese mundo que pudiera hacerlo sonreír era la niña que sostenía en sus brazos. Estaban jugando con unas piezas de construcción. El chico intentaba enseñarle los colores mientras montaban una pieza sobre otra cuando sonó el timbre. Henry abrió para encontrarse con un hombre que no conocía, sin embargo sabía quien era, ya que el joven que jugaba con su hija era idéntico a él.

– Hola... Soy James, el hermano de Tony... Tú debes ser su marido... ¿Está mi hijo?

El hombre que había abierto al puerta se volvió hacia su sobrino que se había levantado y miraba a su padre sin expresión ninguna. El otro tío del adolescente apareció en ese momento y decidió ayudar a su sobrino.

– Él está, pero depende de para qué, no te voy a permitir verlo...

Después de mucho insistir por parte de James, los cuatro se sentaron a charlar mientras observaban a la niña jugar... Ninguno de los adultos abandonaría al menor.

J – Quiero que vuelvas a casa... Tu madre me contó por todo lo que has pasado... Siento mucho lo de Rick.

B – ¿Te has pensado que es así de fácil? Ni siquiera me has pedido perdón. Parte de todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido es tu culpa... Sólo el accidente y la infidelidad de Kurt son mi responsabilidad, lo demás es todo culpa tuya. – Dijo gritando, lo que hizo que su prima llorara. Rápidamente se levantó y la cogió en brazos, mientras le pedía perdón.

H – La culpa del accidente la tuvo el borracho y drogadicto que chocó con vosotros, no tú y en cuanto a la infidelidad, fue Kurt el que lo hizo, por lo que él es el responsable, no tú.

T – Blaine es el mejor hijo que podías haber tenido, James. – Miró fríamente a su hermano. – Es dulce, amable, generoso... Nunca hemos tenido una queja del instituto ni ha hecho algo que sea digno de castigo. No te negaré que al principio tuve mis dudas, un adolescente trae problemas... Henry fue el que me convenció. Pero una vez se instaló aquí mis miedos duraron un día. Ha ayudado en la casa sin siquiera pedírselo, es un amor con Gwen, hace sus tareas, no ha venido borracho a casa nunca, es responsable. ¿Sabes lo que pasó en el accidente? Conducía él porque su amigo estaba enfadado y pensó que no estaba en condiciones de conducir... Tiene 17 años y se comporta con la responsabilidad de un adulto... Creo que eso dice mucho de Blaine... Pero sobre todo, si le das un poco de amor, te lo devuelve con creces y te hace sentir como si fueras todo en su vida... No es un santo, tiene defectos, el mayor de todos es que le cuesta perdonar... Pero es una de esas personas que agradeces que forme parte de tu vida.

B – Te diré lo mismo que le dije a mamá... Si quieres formar parte de mi vida, por mí de acuerdo, pero con mis condiciones.

J – Te escucho.

El menor se quedó mirando a su padre, no se esperaba esa frase. James nunca había escuchado lo que su hijo tuviera que decirle, siempre imponía su criterio.

B – Quiero seguir viviendo aquí... Ahora mismo no podría pasar ni un día sin Gwen. Quiero que respetes el estilo de vida que elija.

J – Creo que tu lugar está al lado de tus padres. Hijo, nosotros somos los que te tenemos que cuidar, tú eres un estorbo en casa de tus tíos. Ellos ahora sólo deberían ocuparse de la pequeña que tienes en brazos.

H – Blaine no es ningún estorbo... ¿Es que no escuchaste a mi marido? Nos ayuda mucho y nos quiere... Si para ti es un estorbo, en ese caso no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos más que felices de tenerlo aquí.

J – No quise decir eso...

T – Pero lo dijiste. Una pregunta, ¿Qué opinas de la homosexualidad? Es un tema que todavía no hemos tratado.

J – Me están educando, voy al mismo psicólogo que Susan.

T – Blaine... ¿Qué opinas? Te lo he dicho muchas veces pero quiero que te quede claro, lo que aquí importa eres tú, lo que tú quieras...

B – Quiero darle una oportunidad.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron hablando y contándose los últimos acontecimientos sucedidos en su vida. James pudo comprobar todo el daño que le habían hecho a su hijo, incluso él. Odiaba a Kurt, pero esta vez no era porque fuera gay y dañara la que él consideraba muy maltrecha moral de su hijo, sino porque había hecho daño a su pequeño... Sólo esperaba que pronto encontrara otro chico que lo hiciera feliz. También deseaba que conociera a alguien que llenara el hueco dejado por Rick, sabía que el pelirrojo estaría siempre en el corazón del ojimiel, pero quería que otra persona fuera el mejor amigo de su hijo para que tuviera alguien de su edad para hablar de esas cosas que no le contaría a sus padres o tíos. Dos horas fueron suficientes para que conociera a la maravillosa persona en la que se había convertido su pequeño.

El domingo, los cuatro residentes en la casa Anderson-Gibs fueron invitados a comer a la casa de los padres de Blaine. Ese fue el comienzo de la tradicional comida que la familia compartiría todos los domingos y festivos desde ese día, turnándose el puesto de anfitriones. Dicha tradición duraría años a pesar de que el menor abandonaría Lima al finalizar sus estudios en el McKinley. No solo fue la reconciliación de Blaine con sus padres, también fue la de Tony y James.


	22. Chapter 22

CAPÍTULO 22: RECONCILIACIÓN DE PAREJA

Faltaban sólo dos semanas para terminar el curso y los miembros de New Directions trabajaban muy duro para conseguir ganar los nacionales. A pesar de que se sentían mal porque no podían evitar pensar que les faltaba Blaine en el grupo, debían seguir adelante. Después de uno de los ensayos, todos salieron dejando a Nick y Jeff solos en el auditorio. El moreno no podía evitar mirar como el sudor y el agua que se echaba para refrescarse recorría el cuello del rubio y se perdía en su camiseta. A pesar de que volvían a ser amigos, Sterling había estado coqueteando con él todos los días y sabía que quería que volvieran a ser pareja, pero aun tenía dudas sobre los verdaderos sentimientos de su ex novio. Cada día era más dificil para Duval resistirse a los encantos de su mejor amigo. Aún recordaba lo feliz que había sido al lado de Jeff, como se compenetraban y amaban. Maldijo a Adam por haberse interpuesto en su camino, por haber acabado con la relación más perfecta que él jamás había conocido... Bueno, salvo quizá Blaine y Kurt... También insultó mentalmente a Elliot... Como podía haber gente que se dedicaba a destruir algo tan bonito como lo que tenían los cuatro... La verdad es que Sebastian se libraba porque Rick ya no sufría por sus coqueteos... Rick... Nick lo extrañaba tanto... Le gustaría que estuviera allí, seguro que encontraba la forma de ayudar a Blaine, estaban todos muy preocupados, no sabían que hacer... ¿En qué momento sus vidas se habían destrozado? ¿Cuándo comenzó todo ese sufrimiento? ¿Habría alguna solución para sus problemas?

– ¿En qué piensas? – Preguntó el rubio preocupado al ver que las lágrimas amenazaban por salir de los ojos de su amigo. Sin embargo, no recibió respuesta porque el moreno lo abrazó y se agarró a su camiseta como si fuera un salvavidas y estuviera en medio del océano esperando ser rescatado. Jeff correspondió el abrazo, dando suaves caricias a la espalda del otro chico, intentando consolarlo. Después de minutos así, recibió una respuesta del moreno, mientras se separaban y se sentaban en el borde del escenario.

– Pensaba en nuestra ruptura, en la de Klaine, en Rick y en lo mal que lo está pasando Blaine... Vaya mierda de año.

– Para ser honesto, creo que todo se fue a la mierda en el momento que decidimos venir al McKinley... Es algo de lo que me arrepiento... No puedo evitar pensar que si en vez de apoyar a Kurt, lo hubiésemos convencido de quedarnos en Dalton, ahora no habría ni Elliot ni Adam que hubieran acabado con nuestras relaciones. No sé, creo que seríamos más felices...

– No es por meter el dedo en la yaga, pero a Kurt parece que no le molesta Elliot...

– Si ya ha perdido a Blaine, ¿Qué más da que busque apoyo en un amigo?

– Tienes razón, es sólo que para mí es más facil ponerme en la situación de Blaine. Supongo que en su caso es peor, porque vosotros no os besastéis ¿verdad?, – Jeff negó con la cabeza enérgicamente – pero no puedo evitar identificarme con él.

– No opinaste lo mismo cuando se separaron.

– ¿Qué? Lo único que vi fue a Kurt llorando y, por si no lo sabes, él también es mi amigo... Yo no dije nada...

– ¿Crees que fue mi culpa?

– No... Creo que fue un malentendido pero Blaine estaba muy dolido y no quiso ni hablar de ello... Nunca pensé que podría ver todos los días a una persona y echarla de menos...

– Se le pasará... Ayer vi a Tony y hablé con él. Ha perdonado a su padre...

– ¿En serio?

– Si... Fue a verlo a casa de sus tíos... Al parecer va al mismo psicólogo que su madre... Parece que están dispuestos a recuperar a su hijo... Yo me alegro por Blaine, sé que a pesar de todo los quiere y los necesita... Por lo menos me consuela saber que tiene a su familia... A los seis... Pero no puedo evitar pensar que si perdonó a sus padres, eso nos da esperanzas... Al menos yo lo veo así...

– Pequeño problema, el curso acaba en dos semanas y luego nos iremos a Nueva York a estudiar... En el momento que abandonemos Lima, si no nos hemos reconciliado, lo habremos perdido para siempre...

– Tendremos que darnos prisa...

– Y para nosotros... ¿Hay esperanza?

– ¿A qué te refieres?

– ¿Crees que tú y yo podremos volver a ser felices?

– ¿Juntos o separados?

– Evidentemente juntos...

– Eso sólo lo sabes tú... ¿Serás capaz de perdonar lo que hice?

– ¿Todavía me amas?

– Claro que sí.

– Yo también te amo.

No hubo más palabras, ninguno de los dos las necesitaba. Nick juntó sus labios a los de Jeff y comenzó un beso dulce que pronto el rubio volvió apasionado. Se abrazaron y comenzaron a recordar cada uno de los rincones del cuerpo del otro. Habían recuperado su amor, eso era lo más importante para ellos. El resto de sus problemas los afrontarían en el futuro. Ahora sólo debían preocuparse de su amor. Puede que aun quedasen heridas por lo sucedido, pero las curarían juntos.

Se fueron a casa del moreno y allí dieron rienda suelta a su pasión. Se volvieron a amar como si nada hubiera pasado, como si nunca hubieran roto, como si todo a su alrededor no fuera sufrimiento.


	23. Chapter 23

CAPÍTULO 23: ADIÓS McKINLEY

Los nacionales llegaron y con ellos los nervios. Blaine seguía sin estar con ellos. New Directions salió al escenario. Primero Kurt cantó el solo, I Have Nothing de Whitney Houston. La cantó pensando en su ex novio y le puso mucho sentimiento. Después de eso, Elliot y Rachel cantaron a dúo Somebody To Love de Queen, la coreografía que hicieron los dos fue muy buena. Como canción grupal interpretaron Moves Like Jagger de Maroon 5, donde Brittany y Mike demostraron sus habilidades mientras Sebastian, Artie, Finn, Santana y Sam cantaban y todos realizaban movimientos sexys... Bueno, Finn hacía lo que podía en la parte del baile. Quedaron en segundo lugar, lo que fue una decepción para ellos... Para muchos era su última oportunidad de ganar.

Una semana después de eso, los mayores se graduaron. Finn, Kurt, Adam, Nick, Jeff, Mike, Karofsky, Puck, Elliot, Sebastian, Mercedes, Rachel, Santana, Brittany y Quinn dejaban Lima para empezar su vida. Blaine estaba sentado viendo como los chicos recogían sus diplomas y aplaudía con fuerza cada vez que uno de sus amigos recibía el certificado de que había finalizado sus estudios. No se había reconciliado con ninguno de ellos, pero eso no significa que no le importara lo que les pasaba...

Quinn paseó por los pasillos de ese instituto que tanto le había dado y quitado... No podía creer que ya no caminaría con su uniforme por allí. Santana miraba la sala del coro con nostalgia porque, aunque le costara reconocerlo, extrañaría ese lugar y a todos los que había conocido allí. Brittany estaba en la cancha donde ensayaban las cheerios, no podía creer que abandonaría su coleta alta. Rachel estaba sentada en el auditorio recordando todas sus actuaciones allí y Mercedes estaba en su casillero, recogiendo sus cosas. Los chicos se habían reunido en el vestuario del equipo. Todos tenían cosas sin resolver, cosas inconclusas, pero tenían algo que les dolía más. Sabían que su marcha suponía un adiós a una persona que sabían que no iba a estar en contacto con ellos. Podía ser que fueran a ciudades diferentes, pero se llamarían o hablarían por Internet con todos menos con Blaine... Había estado en su graduación, pero después había desaparecido. Fue en ese momento, mientras se despedían del lugar, que les llegó a todos un mensaje de un número desconocido citándolos en la biblioteca. Cuando todos los graduados se reunieron allí, no había nadie y encima de la mesa había unos papeles doblados con sus nombres. La mayoría tenía frases como "Te echaré de menos" o "eres una gran persona", sin embargo había tres diferentes. El de Puck tenía una carta muy larga que él decidió no leer enfrente de sus amigos y casi ninguno llegó a saber su contenido (sólo lo compartió con Finn). El de Kurt decía "no dejes de creer en ti" y el de Elliot tenía la palabra "cuidalo". Todos sabían de quién venía ese mensaje. Le llamaron por teléfono, pero lo tenía apagado. Buscaron al chico por la biblioteca, los pasillos y aulas, pero no lo encontraron. Fueron a casa de su tío y éste le dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto porque iría a pasar el verano a Los Ángeles con su hermano. Todos corrieron en su busca, querían despedirse antes de que tomara el vuelo. Cuando llegaron allí ya estaban embarcando. Lo buscaron entre la multitud de viajeros que subiría a ese avión, pero no lo llegaron a encontrar. No había nada más que pudieran hacer. Kurt rompió a llorar en el momento en el que el vuelo despegó. Todos lo abrazaron y se consolaron mutuamente. Tenían la sospecha de que para ellos se les había acabado el tiempo. Tal vez Sam, Tina o Artie fueran capaces de recuperar la amistad de Blaine y ayudarlo a volver a ser como antes, pero ellos no formarían parte de ese momento.

El verano pasó entre mudanzas de los chicos y preparativos para sus nuevas vidas. La universidad era el destino de la mayoría de ellos, pero todos buscarían su futuro lejos de Lima, la ciudad que les vio nacer y convertirse en adultos, la ciudad que nunca dejará de formar parte de sus vidas y en la que conocieron a personas que siempre vivirán en su corazón, personas por las que harían cualquier cosa sin necesidad de que se lo pidan.

Pero los graduados no fueron los únicos que abandonaron el lugar. Blaine estuvo en el verano con su hermano y decidió no volver, para tristeza de sus tíos y padres. Terminaría la secundaria en un instituto de Los Ángeles. Cooper le preguntó si su decisión tenía algo que ver con Kurt y el menor lo negó. Sin embargo fue una mentira, si tenía que ver con él. El ojimiel temía que si seguía en un lugar como Lima, donde cada rincón le recordaba lo que pudo ser y no fue, terminaría abandonándolo todo para viajar a Nueva York y buscar al castaño casa por casa si fuera necesario. Pero no debía hacerlo, debía buscar a alguien que le amase, que le fuese fiel y sincero. Por mucho que le gustase, su ex novio no cumplía esos requisitos. Así que lo mejor era estar lejos de él y de Ohio... ¿Qué mejor lugar que en donde residía su hermano? Pocas ciudades en Estados Unidos están más lejos de Kurt y su anterior vida, por lo que podría evitar la tentación.

Cuando Tina, Sam y Artie comenzaron el curso, se sintieron solos y abandonados. Debían encontrar nueve personas que formaran parte del club Glee. Siempre habían contado con la esperanza de que Blaine volviera al coro, pero cuando se enteraron de que no volvería, se sintieron decepcionados.

Por mucho que la vida les ponga a todos pruebas, deberán enfrentarlas con fuerza y valor. No todo será perfecto a partir de ahora, la vida es dura y cruel, pero siempre tendrán esperanza mientras se tengan los unos a los otros. Porque ellos no son compañeros, ni siquiera amigos... Son una familia.


	24. Chapter 24

CAPÍTULO 24: NUEVA VIDA

Kurt abrió lentamente sus ojos, sentía unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo en su espalda. No necesitaba volverse para saber quien era. Miró el reloj, eran las seis menos cinco de la mañana. No faltaba mucho para que sonara la alarma de su despertador. Si el que estuviera detrás de él fuera Blaine, se volvería con cuidado para poder observarlo por un ratito antes de empezar su día. Sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo por el chico que estaba tras él, por lo que se levantó sin despertar a su acompañante.

Casi siete años, ese era el tiempo que había pasado y su ex novio seguía en sus pensamientos. No lo podía evitar, su amor era tan grande y habían hecho tanto el uno por el otro... Pero todo se tuvo que fastidiar por el peor error que Kurt Hummel había cometido en su vida... O al menos, eso creía él. Se duchó y realizó sus rituales de belleza mientras, como todas las mañanas, pensaba en un chico de pelo moreno y rizado, ojos de color miel y pestañas infinitas... A veces sentía que su actual novio lo sabía... Eso no era justo, pero él se sentía incapaz de dejarlo. Se sentía sólo y vulnerable desde que Blaine se alejó de su lado. Cuando estaba a punto de salir del baño para vestirse, unos brazos rodearon su cintura.

– Buenos días amor. – Elliot lo besó en la boca.

– Buenos días. Voy a vestirme y te espero para desayunar. – El castaño se dirigió a la habitación.

La pareja llevaba junta cinco años. Cuando llegaron a Nueva York el moreno respetó la tristeza de su amigo, no quería ser simplemente un desahogo. Cuando pasó un año desde la ruptura, empezó a intentar conquistar al ojiazul, que se dejaba coquetear sin protestar hasta que al final aceptó ser su pareja. No se arrepentía, hacía tiempo que se había dado cuenta de que nunca amaría a nadie como a Blaine, pero debía intentar seguir adelante y Starchild era lo más parecido a la felicidad que podía encontrar.

Se vistió y empezó a preparar tostadas y café. Para cuando su novio salió en calzoncillos y camiseta interior, la comida estaba servida. La visión lo dejó helado, no porque se sintiera excitado por lo que veía. Más bien al contrario, se sentía culpable porque debería sentirse atraído por la imagen y deseoso de intimar con él. Sin embargo, se sentía como si el que estuviera enfrente de él fuera más un hermano que su novio. Se sentaron y desayunaron en silencio. No tenían nada que decirse. Elliot terminó de vestirse y los dos salieron a sus respectivos trabajos. En esos momentos, Starchild estaba grabando su primer disco y Kurt era uno de los críticos de moda y teatro más jóvenes de una importante revista de información general.

Una vez llegaba a su trabajo, todo solía ser mejor. Allí se olvidaba de sus problemas durante al menos unos minutos, aunque había días en los que no podía evitar tener a Blaine en sus pensamientos. Ese era uno de esos días... Ese día habrían hecho ocho años de relación. Sin quererlo se encontró a sí mismo imaginándose la sorpresa que le habría dado para celebrar tan importante fecha. Seguro que habrían ido a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad y habrían celebrado con champán. Puede que hubiera una propuesta de matrimonio que el castaño habría aceptado con lágrimas en los ojos... Tal vez una conversación sobre buscar un lugar más grande en el que vivir con el pensamiento de formar una familia juntos... ¿Por qué no veía todas esas cosas con su novio? En todos sus sueños de futuro, sólo veía al ojimiel.

De repente, el teléfono de su oficina comenzó a sonar.

– Kurt Hummel al habla. ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

– Soy Jeff, déjate de formalidades.

– Sabes de sobra que debo contestar al teléfono así. – Protestó el castaño.

– Ya lo sé, sólo te tomaba el pelo...

– Bien, ahora que te has burlado lo suficiente de mí, ¿puedo saber el motivo de la llamada?

– Sí, claro... Me gustaría que cenáramos los cuatro mañana en el italiano que estuvimos la última vez... ¿Te parece bien?

– Por mi genial.

– Estupendo... Nick está deseando verte.

– Lo sé. Yo también quiero verlo.

– Ahora cambiando de tema, ¿cómo estás?

– Bien.

– No mientas, hoy sería tu aniversario con Blaine, estoy seguro de que no lo llevas nada bien.

– Ya lo sabes, lo echo de menos.

– ¿Por qué no dejas a Elliot?

– No voy a recuperar a Blaine si hago eso.

– Si no lo haces tampoco, pero al menos serás sincero con él y contigo mismo.

– Yo sé lo que siento.

– En ese caso... ¿Qué haces saliendo con Elliot?

– Es mi oportunidad de ser feliz.

– Kurt... No eres feliz.

– Sólo hay una persona que me puede hacer feliz.

– Él desapareció de tu vida hace muchos años. Deberías mirar hacia el futuro.

– Eso hago, por eso estoy con Elliot.

– No voy a discutir otra vez contigo por esto. Nos vemos mañana.

– Adiós.

El castaño terminó su día de trabajo y volvió a su apartamento donde su pareja le estaba esperando. Cenaron juntos, vieron la televisión un rato, se fueron a la cama y tuvieron relaciones. Después Kurt se levantó y fue al baño a realizar sus rituales de belleza de la noche. Cuando Elliot comenzó a roncar, él se puso a llorar, como todas las noches durante los últimos siete años. Todos los días era la misma rutina. Su dolor, en vez de disminuir, aumentaba. No sabía por cuanto tiempo sería capaz de vivir así. ¿Pasaría algo que cambiara la situación?


	25. Chapter 25

CAPÍTULO 25: CITA DE CUATRO

La cena con Niff era esa noche y Kurt corría por el apartamento buscando un pañuelo que conjuntase con la camisa que llevaba. Elliot no apartaba la mirada de él, lo que le ponía más nervioso.

– O dejas de mirarme o me ayudas a buscar.

Su novio se levantó y fue a la cocina... Pensó que era el único lugar seguro, porque allí no había ninguna prenda que el ojiazul necesitase. El chico sabía que siempre estaría a la sombra de Blaine Anderson y eso le enfurecía. Esto provocaba que, cada vez que el castaño estaba de mal humor, discutieran de una manera muy fuerte, incluso a veces agresiva, aunque nunca llegaron a golpearse. Saber que la persona a la que amas está contigo porque el amor de su vida lo abandonó no es algo agradable y Elliot no es la excepción.

Una hora más tarde, los dos llegaban al restaurante. Pidieron la comida y estuvieron charlando de cosas triviales como el trabajo o las últimas películas que habían visto. En el momento en que les sirvieron el postre, sacaron unas copas y una botella de champán. El camarero llenó las copas y los dejó solos. En ese momento, Nick levantó la copa y realizó un brindis.

– Quiero brindar por Jeff, el amor de mi vida... ¡Y mi futuro esposo! – La última frase prácticamente la gritó el moreno. Kurt miró sorprendido a la pareja que sonreía y el rubio sacó de debajo de la camisa una cadena que tenía un anillo. La pareja que se casaba recibió la felicitación de sus amigos.

– Me lo pidió la semana pasada, no llevo el anillo porque me está grande y no me quiero separar de él, por lo que el joyero me dijo que fuera el lunes y me lo arreglaría lo más pronto posible. No lo quiero perder... – Explicó Sterling

– Eso es algo maravilloso. ¿Qué habéis planeado para la boda?– Quiso Kurt.

– Nos casaremos en Lima. De momento no sabemos más. Aprovecharemos la visita a nuestros padres para darles la noticia y empezar los preparativos. – Respondió Duval.

– Es genial, me alegro por vosotros. – Comentó Elliot.

– ¿Y para cuando os vais a animar vosotros? – Dijo el rubio con malicia mirando a su mejor amigo.

K – Llevamos bastante menos tiempo que vosotros, todo a su debido momento.

N – La verdad es que queríamos comentaros algo, queremos invitar a la boda a todos los New Directions y a los Warblers que coincidieron con nosotros.

E – Me parece fantástico, será increíble volver a reunirnos todos.

N – Eso incluye a Blaine.

El silencio se hizo en la mesa. Los futuros maridos sabían que era una pregunta incómoda, pero habían estado hablando del tema durante horas. Por un lado sabían que eso incomodaría a sus amigos, pero por el otro, Nick echaba de menos a su amigo y Jeff debía reconocer que le gustaría que volviera a formar parte de su vida. El tiempo debería haber curado las heridas que le causaron al ojimiel y no debería haber problemas para que asistiera a su boda.

E – A mí no me agrada la idea.

K – ¿Y qué quieres hacer? ¿Vas a prohibirles que inviten a un amigo a su boda?

E – Yo simplemente soy sincero.

K – Si no quieres ver a Blaine, no vayas a la boda. A mí nada ni nadie me estropeará el día, disfrutaré de la boda de mis amigos, sin importarme nada más.

N – No queremos que nadie se sienta incómodo, si no le agrada la idea...

K – Ni hablar, de verdad. Yo me encargo de Elliot, vosotros no debéis preocuparos de nada que no sean vuestros trajes, las flores, las invitaciones, la recepción, el lugar de la ceremonia, el menú y esas cosas.

J – Gracias Kurt, pero necesitamos pedirte un último favor.

K – Tú dirás.

J – Necesitamos la dirección de Blaine.

K – No sé nada de él desde hace siete años.

N – Lo sabemos, pero supongo que sí tendrás la dirección de Cooper o su teléfono o algo, tú estuviste allí y hablaste con él.

K – Claro, la buscaré y en cuanto la encuentre os la digo... También podrías hablar con Tony, seguro que puede deciros como encontrar a Blaine.

J – Se mudaron. Ya no viven en Lima y no tengo confianza suficiente con sus padres como para ir y preguntarles.

K – No sabía que Tony se había ido...

E – ¿Todavía guardas información sobre él?

K – Sólo son unas direcciones y números de teléfono que están en mi agenda. Siempre escribí todos los datos importantes en ella por si en algún momento ocurre algo con mi móvil, pero eso tú ya lo sabías. No sé a qué vienen esos celos.

E – No son celos, pero no pretendas que todo está bien... Blaine es tu ex novio.

N – Normalmente no me meto en discusiones de pareja, pero no deberías tomarte esto tan mal... Jeff conserva el número de Adam y lo llamaremos mañana para invitarlo, como al resto de compañeros.

E – ¿Vas a invitar a Adam? – Elliot miraba sorprendido a Nick.

J – Sí, ¿por qué no habría de invitar a uno de mis mejores amigos de la juventud?

E – Rompiste con Nick por su culpa...

N – Al final de todo, lo que me importa es que Jeff se va a la cama conmigo, que me ama a mí y soy yo al que ha elegido para que lo acompañe el resto de su vida.

E – ¿Y si vuelve a mirarle el culo a Adam?

N – En ese caso, yo se lo miraré a Blaine. – Bromeó el moreno, guiñó un ojo a su futuro marido y éste le regaló una gran sonrisa.

E – Eso no lo he entendido.

J – Nick y Blaine fueron pareja antes de que empezara a salir conmigo.

E – ¿De verdad?

N – Sí.

E – ¿Y aun así lo invitáis a la boda?

N – Sí.

E – No os entiendo.

J – Nadie te pide que lo hagas, me importa menos que nada lo que opines de mi vida. Amo a Nick, Blaine es un gran amigo al que perdí por TU culpa y no me vas a impedir que lo recupere. Si no te gusta, es tu problema. – El rubio estaba claramente enfadado.

El resto de la noche fue más tranquila porque Elliot decidió no intervenir en la conversación. Al llegar a casa discutió con Kurt como habían hecho tantas veces, gritando de tal manera que un vecino llamó a la policía. No era la primera vez que les visitaban. Como siempre, Elliot se fue a la habitación de invitados y a la mañana siguiente ni siquiera desayunaron juntos. Sólo por la noche fueron capaces de reconciliarse, aunque no cambiaban de opinión sobre lo ocurrido. Nada haría que dieran su brazo a torcer...

N/A: Gracias a todos por leer, la historia se acerca a su final (31 capítulos + epílogo). Espero que os guste. Ahora agradezco unos comentarios que no puedo contestar en privado.

María, muchas gracias. Pronto sabrás qué ha sido de Blaine... Su engaño fue un error, ya lo sabía... Pero lo peor fue mentir, tal vez si hubiera reconocido las cosas, podría haber arreglado todo antes... Besos

Isse de Luna, muchas gracias. Reconozco que te echaba de menos... Espero que sigas comentando cuando puedas hasta el final... Besos


	26. Chapter 26

CAPÍTULO 26: COMIENZA LA BÚSQUEDA

Todos los amigos residentes en Nueva York se encontraban en casa de Niff porque estos habían convocado una reunión de emergencia. Sólo el futuro matrimonio sabía el motivo de la reunión. Allí estaban Kurt, Elliot, Rachel, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Wes y Mary, su novia.

S – ¿Podemos saber el motivo de la reunión?

J – Queríamos saber si alguno de vosotros sabe dónde está Blaine.

K – Ya te dije que no sé nada de él desde hace siete años. ¿No has hablado con Cooper?

N – Yo lo llamé, no sabe nada... Una vez al mes realiza una llamada desde donde quiera que esté. Se turna para llamar a sus tíos, sus padres y su hermano. No les dice donde vive ni tienen direcciones o teléfonos donde ponerse en contacto con él. La cosa es que nos casamos en un mes y no saben si podrán darle el recado y él venir.

R – Aun no entiendo las prisas.

J – No puedo tener vacaciones en otras fechas que no sean ahora y no quiero casarme y quedarme sin luna de miel. Además, todos habéis confirmado que os viene bien esa fecha y podéis ir... No tenemos 200 invitados, sólo la gente a la que amamos y todos podéis ir en un mes a Lima... ¿Qué más da lo demás?

K – Podríais esperar al año que viene. No sé como vais a preparar todo.

N – No necesito nada que no sea mi familia, amigos y a Jeff en el juzgado. Lo demás no importa. – Tras esta confesión, recibió un beso de parte de su futuro marido.

E – Me gusta la idea, una boda no tiene por qué ser un evento social. Es una demostración de amor entre dos personas y lo demás da igual.

K – Lo tuyo es llevarme la contraria, ¿verdad?

E – Tú has dado tu opinión y yo doy la mía.

F – Ahora vuelvo.

Finn salió de la sala ante la atenta mirada de todos, cuando volvió se sentó y miró a su hermanastro, como pidiéndole perdón por lo que iba a decir.

F – He llamado a Puck, fue la última persona que lo vio antes de salir en dirección a Londres.

J – ¿Cómo? ¿Alguno de vosotros ha estado en contacto con él?

F – Puck y 'Cedes se fueron a vivir a Los Ángeles y lo buscaron. Al final recuperaron su amistad.

K – ¿Por qué yo no lo sabía?

F – Blaine pidió que todos pensaran que no tenían contacto con él. De hecho, no sabe que yo estoy informado. Puck fue el que primero se acercó a él y luego lo convenció para que aceptara verse con Mercedes.

R – ¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

F – Si te lo hubiera contado, habrías tardado cinco segundos en empezar a planear tu viaje allí con Kurt para la reconciliación Klaine.

R – ¿Y eso que tiene de malo?

F – Primero, Blaine se habría enterado de que Puck y Mercedes le habían traicionado... en el caso de ella, por segunda vez. Segundo, él tomó una decisión que, aunque te parezca mentira, respeto. Por último, no creo que hubiera sido sano para nadie que ellos dos volvieran.

W – ¿Has dicho que se fue a Londres? Por favor, cuéntame todo lo que sabes de Blaine. David, Thad, Trent y yo nos hemos tenido que comer vuestros fallos. Perdimos un amigo por vuestra culpa y encima sabéis cosas de él que nosotros no.

F – Cuando dejó Lima, se fue a vivir a Los Ángeles, hasta ahí es todo lo que sabéis... ¿verdad? – Todos respondieron con un si, mirando a Finn llenos de interés. Aunque normalmente no lo decían en voz alta, querían a Blaine y querían saber que había sido de él en esos años. – Fue al instituto donde terminó sus estudios con unas notas excelentes, algo que a ninguno os debe sorprender.

K – ¿Alguna relación amorosa?

F – Amorosa... ninguna. Sexuales... muchas. Puck se quejaba de que ligaba más que él cuando salían. – La expresión de Kurt era indescifrable, como sus sentimientos. Por un lado se sintió aliviado por el hecho de que nadie hubiera ocupado su corazón, pero por otro sentía unos celos enormes por todos los hombres que habían tocado al ojimiel. – La cosa es que consiguió una beca para estudiar música en un importante conservatorio de Londres. Es una escuela muy prestigiosa en Europa, normalmente los alumnos tardan cuatro años en conseguir el título con un sólo instrumento musical, pero Blaine se esforzó al máximo para sacarse en dos años el título con dos instrumentos, piano y guitarra. Desde ese momento, su paradero es un misterio. De vez en cuando Puck y 'Cedes reciben un correo o una carta de Blaine, pero cada vez proviene de un país diferente. Es como si viajase continuamente.

S – ¿Te ha dicho países de donde vienen las cartas?

F – Túnez, India, Egipto... Básicamente África y Asia... Aunque a veces pueden llegar de Europa, es lo menos común.

R – ¿Qué hace Blaine por allí?

F – No lo sabemos, nadie lo sabe... Puck tiene miedo, la última vez que habló con Blaine por teléfono, poco antes de que terminara los estudios le dijo que había conocido a unas personas nuevas. Al parecer estuvo saliendo con ellos por Londres y decidió seguirlos a donde fuera que ellos iban... No sabemos si son peligrosos o no, si son gente de fiar, si realmente lo están cuidando bien o por el contrario está atrapado... Los lugares donde reside no son precisamente muy seguros.

M – ¿Él no es gay?

N – Sí, ¿por qué?

M – Hay países en África y Asia que son muy duros en cuanto a su orientación sexual... Aunque las personas que estén con él sean de fiar, el simple hecho de que esté allí es un riesgo si lo descubren...

B – ¿Qué tipo de riesgos?

M – Hay países extremistas que condenan a los homosexuales a penas de muerte.

F – Esa es otra cosa en las que habíamos pensado... ¿Qué puede hacer que Blaine esté en un sitio así?

B – Amor.

En ese momento el corazón de Kurt dejó de latir. No se lo podía creer, en ningún momento había pensado que Blaine pudiera estar con otro. Eso le dolía mucho.

Acordaron intentar encontrar información sobre Blaine, aunque era difícil no se rendirían. Cuando llegaron a casa, Kurt y Elliot volvieron a discutir. Cuanto más cerca sentía el moreno al ojimiel, más peleas comenzaban. Esa noche, el castaño no durmió. Por suerte, la discusión hizo que su novio durmiera en otra habitación, por lo que él pudo meterse en la cama y llorar libremente toda la noche.

Durante cuatro semanas estuvieron buscando a Blaine, pero no encontraron ninguna pista. Al día siguiente sería la boda y era imposible que el moreno estuviera en ella.


	27. Chapter 27

CAPÍTULO 27: SORPRESA

Jeff estaba terminándose de preparar en una sala del juzgado. Su mente no dejaba de pensar que no estarían todos. Abandonó el lugar para buscar a su novio. Cuando entró, todos se alarmaron porque se suponía que no se podían ver antes de la boda. Se acercó a su pareja y le agarró la cara, de manera que no pudiera mirar nada que no fueran sus ojos.

– Nick, no nos podemos casar... No ahora... Quiero que estén todos nuestros amigos... ¿No quieres que esté Blaine? Tal vez Kurt tenga razón y debamos esperar al año que viene, así podremos avisar con tiempo y él podrá venir...

– Nunca pensé que sería capaz de retrasar una boda que no fuera la mía. – Todos se volvieron hacia la puerta donde estaba el ojimiel, apoyado en el marco con los brazos cruzados, con un traje elegante y muy cambiado, pero a la vez totalmente reconocible.

– ¿Qué...? ¿Cómo...? ¿Cuando...? – Comenzó a decir el rubio sin apenas mover un músculo. Su expresión era de total sorpresa, como si acabase de ver un zombi o un fantasma...

– ¿Quién, donde y por qué? – Rió el menor. – Llamé a Coop hace dos días y me lo contó... Cogí el primer vuelo que había, pero aún así no sabía si llegaría a tiempo... Afortunadamente lo he conseguido, aunque gracias a mi padre que me ha ahorrado ir hasta casa. Me ha llevado el traje y me he lavado un poco en el aeropuerto... Hubiera preferido una ducha, pero si tenía que pasar por casa definitivamente no llegaba.

Sterling se abalanzó sobre los brazos de su amigo y le rodeo el cuello mientras el moreno situaba sus manos en su espalda. Mientras estaban abrazados, el rubio comenzó a darle besos muy sonoros a su compañero en la mejilla, que se puso roja por la presión. Cuando Jeff lo liberó se volvió a ver atrapado por otros brazos, esta vez los de Duval, que repitió los mismos gestos de su prometido... Blaine pensó que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, aun más que hace siete años cuando los vio por última vez...

– O tú has crecido o yo he encogido... – Dijo el mayor.

– Va a ser que he crecido... No querrías que fuera un hobbit toda mi vida... – Respondió Anderson.

Después de despedirse de la pareja, salió hacia la zona que ocuparían los invitados. Mientras estaba en el pasillo de entrada a la sala, vio a Burt y Carole, que habían sido invitados. Sonrió mientras se acercaba a saludarlos.

– Chico, ¡Cuánto tiempo sin vernos! – Lo saludó el padre de su ex novio. Al ser recibido entre los brazos de ese hombre, tuvo una sensación como si hubiera llegado a casa, al fin y al cabo, los Hummel-Hudson lo ayudaron muchísimo en sus dos últimos años en Lima. – ¿Has crecido?

– Creo que esa va a ser la pregunta del día... – Bromeó el aludido mientras besaba la mejilla de la mujer.

– Ey Bro! ¿Qué tal? ¿Estás más alto o llevas tacones? – Preguntó Finn mientras entraba con Rachel al pasillo donde se encontraban los demás. Los dos abrazaron a su amigo a la vez, por lo que los tres se encontraban unidos cuando Kurt entró con su novio. Al separarse, el castaño tuvo una visión que lo dejó mudo. Blaine llevaba un traje negro que le quedaba perfecto, como a un modelo de revista, y una corbata negra que resaltaba sobre su camisa blanca. Ahora era más alto que el ojiazul, aunque no demasiado. Su pelo estaba un poco más corto que en su juventud y se lo había arreglado con muchísimo menos gel que en esa época, dejando ver sus hermosos rizos. Se encontraba algo más bronceado y musculoso que antes... Como complemento perfecto a todo su atuendo, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad acompañando esa genuina sonrisa que hacía tanto tiempo que anhelaba ver.

– Ho-Ho... Hola. – Tartamudeó el mayor.

– Kurt, que alegría... – Le tendió la mano y el castaño la estrechó. – Elliot, veo que lo has cuidado como te pedí... Me alegra saber que sois felices, de verdad. – Imitó el gesto que había hecho con el menor de los Hummel y el otro aceptó el saludo, aunque no de buena gana. Todos miraban la escena sorprendidos y Rachel salvó a su mejor amigo pidiéndole que la acompañara al baño para retocarse el maquillaje.

Entraron a una sala llena de sillas donde se celebraría la ceremonia. Allí estaban gran parte de sus amigos esperando y se levantaron a saludar a todos los recién llegados. Hubo varias bromas acerca de su altura y lágrimas por parte de alguna de las chicas.

– Unicornio... – Brittany rodeó con sus brazos a Blaine y estuvo abrazada mucho rato a él hasta que Santana los interrumpió.

– Britt, amor... Creo que ya es suficiente.

– No estés celosa, es mi amiga... No creo que necesite decirte eso... – Dijo el moreno un poco preocupado.

– No seas idiota, lo que pasa es que quiero abrazarte yo también... – La latina imitó el gesto de su novia. Mientras estaban abrazados, Kurt y Rachel regresaron y el castaño recibió una mirada de odio por parte de su novio. Cuando los dos morenos se separaron fue otra persona la que habló.

– Pensaba que no vendrías... Hace cuatro días hablé con Coop... No me dijo nada. – Puck abrazó a su amigo y todos notaron que ese abrazo era distinto a todos los dados anteriormente. Era más intenso y, por primera vez, una lágrima asomaba en los ojos del menor. – Ni se te ocurra llorar, hoy es un día para celebrar... ¿Cuánto te quedas? Tengo tantas cosas que me gustaría hacer contigo... ¿Tienes novio? Me apetecería salir a ligar, tienes un imán para las tías y me encanta consolarlas cuando les dices que eres gay... Dime que vamos a poder hacerlo... Nick y Jeff han sido tan desconsiderados que no han invitado a ninguna mujer de nuestra edad que no conozca... Y la hermana de Nick es muy pequeña... Tiene 17 años... ¡Es menor de edad!

– Tranquilo, Bro – Todos miraron al ojimiel... ¿Desde cuando decía Bro...? ¿Qué más había cambiado? – Muchas preguntas... A ver... No tengo novio, tengo "novia"...

– ¿Qué? – Todos preguntaron a la vez, como si estuviera preparado.

– He trabajado en varios países con muchos prejuicios sobre la homosexualidad, así que una amiga se hace pasar por mi novia en esos casos, para evitarme problemas... Hace mucho que no estoy con nadie y ella tampoco, por lo que ya tenemos la costumbre de darnos besos en la boca y de dedicarnos motes cariñosos... vamos, una novia...– Dijo con una sonrisa. – Contestando a otra de tus preguntas, me quedo un mes...

– ¿Sólo? ¿Por qué no te quedas más? ¡Mejor dicho! ¿Porqué no te quedas definitivamente aquí? – Noah le preguntó.

– Aquí no tengo nada que me retenga y me haga feliz, allí sí. – Le dijo el ojimiel.

– ¿Y yo que soy, un pasatiempo...? si sabías que ibas a abandonarme no entiendo el motivo por el que empezaste conmigo. – Protestó el judío.

– Sabes que te quiero muchísimo, es sólo que mi deber está allí, mi trabajo también me hace feliz. – Respondió el menor.

– Esa es otra... ¿A qué te dedicas que no puedes llamarnos ni venir a pasar una temporada? – Esta vez fue Tina la que preguntó.

– Trabajo en zonas que no tienen teléfono ni nada... Soy voluntario en una ONG. Ahora estaba construyendo un hospital en una ciudad muy pobre al sur del Sahara junto con varios compañeros. Me quedo un mes porque quiero volver para ayudar con la campaña de vacunación... He aprendido algo de enfermería, cosas básicas y así puedo ayudar más. No hay nada más gratificante que ver la felicidad en los ojos de esas personas cuando haces por ellos algo tan simple como darles un poco de comida, enseñarles a leer o curarles una enfermedad.


	28. Chapter 28

N/A: Esto va llegando al final... Gracias a todos por leer, espero que os guste el mágico final que les he preparado a los chicos...

María, muchas gracias. Me alegra que te haya gustado lo que Blaine hace, es algo muy bueno... Pobre, te dejé en shock con la "novia" de Blaine... Supongo que me encanta darle vueltas a las cosas a ver de los sentimientos que soy capaz de provocar en vosotros... Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo.

ADVERTENCIA: Este capítulo contiene escenas de sexo entre dos hombres, si no quieres leerlas, saltate la parte en cursivas...

CAPÍTULO 28: PLACER

Todos los invitados se sentaron, la ceremonia estaba a punto de comenzar. Primero entró Nick, que había elegido como padrino a Wes. Los dos ex Warblers llegaron al final de la sala, donde les esperaba la persona asignada para casarlos. Poco después entró Jeff con su hermano, que sería su padrino. No había damas de honor, sólo dos padrinos. La boda comenzó con unas palabras definiendo qué es el amor y el matrimonio. Poco después llegó la hora de los votos y la pareja habló. Primero fue el rubio.

– Ni siquiera recuerdo el momento en el que nos conocimos. Éramos muy pequeños y apenas entendíamos el significado de palabras como amistad y amor, pero eso hace nuestra relación especial, aprendimos juntos. Tú me has enseñado lo que es ser un buen amigo, un buen compañero, un buen novio... Porque todo eso es lo que tú eres, eres mi otra mitad, me llenas y me haces sentir especial... Te amo. – Los dos estaban llorando por la emoción.

– Jeff, con solo verte soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra. Todavía me cuesta creer que me has elegido a mí para ser tu compañero el resto de nuestra vida... Algo bueno he debido hacer si te tengo a mi lado, porque tú eres todo para mí. No le temo al futuro porque sé que tú estarás a mi lado, en lo bueno y en lo malo... En este momento dejamos de ser dos y pasamos a ser uno, porque no concibo mi vida sin ti... Te amo.

Se besaron y fueron interrumpidos por el juez.

– Chicos, todavía no hemos llegado a esa parte... Primero debo declararos matrimonio...

La ceremonia siguió, la pareja se dio el "si quiero", intercambio anillos y entonces se besaron otra vez.

Cuando acabaron, salieron todos al lugar donde sería la recepción. Todos los ex miembros de New Directions y los Warblers se sentaron en una mesa larga, Blaine se las ingenió para no quedar muy cerca de Kurt, o al menos, eso pensó el castaño al verlo sentarse en el otro extremo de la mesa.

Después de la cena, todos se fueron a la sala donde sería la fiesta. La música y la bebida animaba el ambiente. El moreno atendía a todos sus amigos, excepto a su ex novio y Elliot. Fue en el momento en el que se fue al baño cuando sintió una mano que lo arrastraba a una pequeña habitación que se utilizaba de guardarropa y en la que había muchos abrigos y chaquetas de todos los invitados. Kurt empujó al ojimiel contra la pared y le besó. Al principio el que ahora era más alto no respondía al beso, pero el castaño no se resistía y seguía empeñado en seguir besando al otro chico. Mordió el labio inferior de Blaine y éste abrió un poco la boca, lo que le sirvió al ojiazul para meter su lengua dentro del otro. _Bajó su mano derecha directamente hasta el miembro excitado del moreno. Se sentía poderoso, todavía era capaz de causar esas reacciones en su ex novio. El ojimiel soltó un jadeo que quedó ahogado en la boca del castaño. Fue en ese momento que el menor abrazó al otro chico y respondió al beso, haciendo que sus lenguas lucharan por el control del beso. Kurt comenzó a desvestir a Blaine. De manera rápida se deshizo de la chaqueta del traje, la corbata y la camisa. Luego se quitó él algunas prendas. Tumbó al moreno en el suelo y se posicionó encima de él, hacía mucho tiempo que anhelaba tener el cuerpo de su ex pareja entre sus brazos y no lo iba a desperdiciar. Notó que el ojimiel comenzaba a resistirse y decidió acelerar un poco. Volvió a besar la boca del más alto y metió su mano por debajo de los pantalones y calzoncillos para comenzar a masturbarlo con su mano. Los gemidos del ojimiel no se hicieron esperar. Notaba como el chico se tensaba, dando señales de que pronto llegaría al orgasmo, por lo que decidió parar... Quería torturarlo un poco y que lo deseara tanto como él. Se quitó la poca ropa que le quedaba y desnudó a su amante. Comenzó a mover sus caderas mientras besaba a Blaine y eso hizo que los dos experimentaran una ola de placer que les recorría el cuerpo cada vez que sus miembros sentían el roce del otro. Habían pasado siete años, pero el amor, el deseo y la pasión entre ellos no había desaparecido. Al contrario, tanto tiempo separados había conseguido que aumentase y los dos sentían que ese era el mejor momento de sus vidas. Kurt abandonó la boca del moreno y rápidamente bajó por su cuello, pecho y tripa perfectamente musculosa para acabar en el miembro del menor, que introdujo lenta y seductoramente en su boca. La calidez de ésta, junto a la habilidad de su lengua hizo que el ojimiel gritara de placer. Empezó a moverse de manera rápida y eficaz. Aun así, el placer era tal que el más alto no pudo evitar mover sus caderas buscando más contacto y profundidad. Finalmente se corrió en la boca de su amante. Se sentía agotado, pero el castaño no planeaba darle descanso. Bajó por las piernas de su amigo, acariciando y besando cada centímetro de piel de manera amorosa y delicada. Luego volvió al pecho del moreno, la pasión había dado paso a la dulzura. Era cierto que el ojiazul estaba ansioso por llegar al orgasmo, pero aun más quería transmitir todo lo que su corazón y su cuerpo querían. No era sexo, le estaba haciendo el amor. En un nuevo roce de sus miembros, los dos soltaron gritos de placer. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento. Kurt se sentó encima de Blaine, con sus rodillas apoyadas en el suelo y se elevo lo justo para posicionar el miembro del moreno en su entrada. Después de eso bajó, introduciéndolo totalmente en su entrada. Los dos gimieron de placer. El ojimiel se incorporó un poco para besar al castaño mientras éste subía y bajaba. No tardaron mucho en encontrar el punto de placer del ojiazul y pronto los dos gritaban muy alto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado y aun estuvieran en casa de los Hummel-Hudson con Finn y Puck en la planta de abajo escuchando todo. El mayor ayudaba a Kurt en sus movimientos, sujetándolo por las caderas y dirigiéndolo. Pronto soltó uno de sus costados para masturbarlo con la mano. Primero llegó el castaño al orgasmo. Seguido por un Blaine que no pudo aguantar mucho más una vez sintió como el cuerpo que tenía sobre él se tensaba y la entrada de éste se estrechaba aun más._ Cuando el castaño se separó, el moreno se levantó rápidamente y empezó a recoger su ropa.

– No te vayas... Quédate... – Suplicó el ojiazul acariciando la espalda del ojimiel.

– ¿No lo entiendes? Kurt, me has convertido en tu amante, acabo de hacerle a Elliot algo horrible. Yo sé lo que se siente y nunca se lo haría a nadie... O al menos eso pensaba... Me has convertido en alguien que detesto... Pero parece que no te importa... Supongo que como nunca te importó hacérmelo a mí... – El chico comenzó a vestirse.

– Eso si que no te permito que lo digas, te amo, siempre lo he hecho... Elliot fue un error que me hizo perderte. Me he arrepentido de eso todos los segundos desde ese día. A Elliot no lo amo, sólo me importa lo que te hago a ti... Volvamos a intentarlo.

– ¿Hasta cuando? ¿Hasta que otro chico sexy vaya detrás de ti y te haga sentir importante?

– He aprendido de este error, no lo cometería dos veces.

– Eres consciente de que has vuelto a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

– No, no lo he vuelto a hacer... La diferencia es que a ti sí te amo, a Elliot sólo lo quiero... Hay una gran diferencia...

– Me voy en un mes, esto no tiene ningún sentido... Será mejor que evites buscarme... Los dos sabemos que no me puedo resistir a ti y si volvemos a vernos puede que volvamos a cometer el mismo error... Yo te amo y quiero lo mejor para ti... Una persona capaz de hacer lo que yo he hecho ahora no es lo mejor para ti...

Blaine salió de la sala, dejando a Kurt solo llorando...


	29. Chapter 29

N/A: Esta historia está llegando a su final... Gracias por leer, de verdad...

María, muchas gracias por tu comentario. Me alegra que te guste la historia... Yo también soy Klainer, por lo que no te preocupes ;) Blaine le ha dicho a Kurt todo lo que piensa... Veremos que pasa. Besos

CAPÍTULO 29: ADIOS

Kurt se quedó llorando mientras se vestía. No podía pensar claramente. Decidió ir a arreglarse al baño, por lo menos allí tendría un espejo. Cuando salió del guardarropa se encontró con Elliot. Se sintió miserable, no necesitaba mirar su reflejo para saber que todos los poros de su piel gritaban que había tenido sexo salvaje. Por no hablar de su ropa. Y mejor no pensar como estaría su pelo.

– Elliot, yo...

– No digas nada. Os he oído desde el baño. Sois realmente escandalosos, ¿Te lo habían dicho?

_Flashback_

– _Nosotros no preguntamos lo que hacíais, nos ha quedado más que claro por los sonidos que venían de arriba. – Dijo el judío._

– _Lo siento. – Dijo el castaño avergonzado._

– _No pasa nada, pero que sepas que la próxima vez puede que suba a haceros compañía. Blaine debe ser muy bueno si gritas así. – Bromeó Noah. _

_Fin del Flashback_

– Por supuesto que no me lo habían dicho, ¿Te has pensado que voy haciéndolo en lugares públicos para que todo el mundo se entere?

– Kurt, acabas de hacerlo en el guardarropa de un restaurante lleno de invitados a una boda...

– Yo...

– Y en el juego del Yo nunca hace años con los chicos confesaste haberlo hecho en un coche. Me acuerdo porque hacía poco que nos habíamos besado y siempre había tenido la fantasía de hacerlo en el asiento trasero de un coche lujoso. Algo a lo que tú siempre te opusiste.

– Elliot, yo...

– Siempre ha sido él, ¿verdad? Cuando gritabas en sueños, cuando tenías pesadillas, cuando me pedías que te hiciera el amor, cuando me besabas... ¿Siempre pensabas en él?

– Yo...

– ¡¿Sabes decir algo que no sea "yo..."?!

– ¡¿Quieres la verdad?! – El moreno asintió. – Tú has sido el mayor error de mi vida, por tu culpa perdí a Blaine, el amor de mi vida.

– Perdona, pero el beso...

– ¡Me besaste tú primero!

– ¡Y tú me lo devolviste! Y fuiste tú el que le mintió... Y por lo que he podido escuchar, también lo has hecho sentirse mal por lo que acaba de pasar... ¿No te cansas de dañar a la gente a tu alrededor? – Como su novio no decía nada, se atrevió a preguntar, algo más calmado. – ¿Alguna vez has sentido algo por mí? ¿Alguna vez te he excitado? ¿Alguna vez te he conseguido satisfacer en algún sentido?

_Flashback_

_Kurt bajaba las escaleras de la casa de la familia Hummel-Hudson. Allí se encontraban Puck y Finn jugando a los videojuegos. En ese momento, sintió una punzada en el corazón. La última vez que se había encontrado en una situación similar había sido tres años antes, de la mano de Blaine. El solo recuerdo le dolía y mucho._

– _Hola chicos ¿Qué tal? – Preguntó el castaño intentando aparentar la mayor normalidad posible._

– _Mejor que tú. – Respondió Puck._

– _¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – El ojiazul puso su mejor pose de diva._

– _Hemos oído el escándalo que ha montado Elliot en la habitación, pero a ti no te hemos oído... Podría al menos masturbarte o algo... vamos, digo yo. – Dijo el moreno._

– _Yo también he tenido un orgasmo, gracias por tu preocupación. – Respondió Kurt de manera cortante._

– _Bro, cuando lo hacías con Blaine te oíamos desde aquí... y no porque prestáramos atención... Pero ahora a ti no te hemos escuchado... No lo pasas tan bien con Elliot como con tu ex... ¿Por qué no lo admites? – Intervino el más alto._

– _Estoy muy bien con él, gracias._

– _Eso sin contar los traumas que Klaine me causó porque estabais constantemente excitados... – Siguió el hermanastro del ojiazul._

– _Ahora también estoy siempre deseando estar con Elliot. – Se defendió el castaño._

– _No... sabes que no... Si no lo amas será mejor que lo dejes y busques la felicidad... Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ti... – Dijo el mayor._

– _Él es lo mejor para mí._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Eres lo más parecido a Blaine que he podido encontrar, pero no eres él... Lo siento, pero no lo puedo olvidar... Te quiero, pero no lo suficiente.

– Ok, lo nuestro ha acabado. Espero de verdad que seas feliz junto a él.

– Creo que la he cagado, no va a volver conmigo. Él me ha olvidado, me ha superado.

– Kurt, el te ama. Piensa en lo que te ha dicho hace un rato. Analiza las palabras que ha usado.

– Me odia, piensa que le he utilizado y que me gusta hacer daño a mis parejas... Y la verdad, no le culpo...

– Kurt, reproduce mentalmente la conversación que has tenido con él, encontrarás la respuesta que necesitas. Volveré a New York antes que tú, para cuando llegues ya no estaré en el apartamento. Adiós.

– Adiós.

Se dieron un casto pico de despedida. Todo acababa ahí.

Por su parte, Blaine fue a sincerarse con Puck.

– Quiero hablar contigo. – Pidió el menor.

– Tú dirás. – Dijo el judío.

– No creo que a Finn le agrade la conversación. – Indicó el ojimiel.

– ¿Sobre Kurt? – Anderson asintió. – Cuéntanos.

Blaine les contó a sus amigos lo ocurrido. Los dos amigos se dedicaron una mirada cómplice.

– ¿Qué? – Apremió el moreno.

– Sois bastante obvios, ¿no crees? – Preguntó Noah. El ojimiel lo miró extrañado.

– Seguís tan enamorados como a los diecisiete años... Y os comportáis como adolescentes hormonados. – Añadió Hudson.

– Él no me ama... – Comenzó a decir el menor.

– Claro que sí. – Respondieron los otros dos

– Además, le he hecho daño a Elliot. – Protestó Blaine.

– Tío, le has pagado con la misma moneda. Él te hizo eso antes. – Le consoló Puck.

– Eso no hace que lo que he hecho esté mejor...


	30. Chapter 30

CAPÍTULO 30: NO HUYAS MÁS

Un mes había pasado desde la boda de Nick y Jeff. Blaine había estado esos días con su familia y pasaba sus últimas horas en Lima. Pronto viajaría a Nueva York para coger el avión que lo llevaría de regreso. En ese momento se encontraba en el cementerio, en frente de una lápida en la que había dejado un ramo de tulipanes, los favoritos de la persona que estaba ahí enterrada.

– Rick... No podía irme sin despedirme... Puede que tú aun me odies por lo que pasó, no lo sé... Pero yo sigo amándote como siempre... Eres mi mejor amigo... Debí decírtelo en vida, pero siempre pensamos que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo... Y no es así... No llegaste a cumplir los 18... ¿Qué Dios permitiría eso? Te necesito más que nunca... Necesito un consejo y no tengo a nadie a quien recurrir.

– ¿Podrías intentarlo conmigo? – Dijo una voz femenina detrás de él. Al darse la vuelta vio a la madre de Rick. Se parecían muchísimo. A Blaine le dio una punzada el corazón cuando ve en los ojos de ella la misma expresión de su hijo.

– No sé que hacer...

– Kurt. – Afirmó ella.

– Si.

– No huyas más. Te fuiste lejos para huir de los problemas. El accidente no fue tu culpa, el estar decaído esos días no fue tu culpa, era lo normal, el beso de Kurt y Elliot no fue tu culpa... No te escondas, da un paso adelante y dile al mundo que estás aquí, que eres fuerte y que no vas a desfallecer. Demuéstrale a Kurt lo que sientes y deja todo claro con aquellos que tengas que hablar. Pero no huyas... Me gustaría volver a ver al chico que soñaba con vivir en Nueva York, hacerse actor o cantante y disfrutar de cada segundo de su vida. No me gusta el hombre en el que te has convertido.

– ¿Por qué? Estoy ayudando a la gente...

– Estas mostrando cobardía. Como el niño que fingió ser heterosexual y se fue a Dalton pretendiendo ser un anti social.

– Hace mucho que dejé de ser ese chico...

– Demuéstralo. Decide lo que quieres sin pensar en las consecuencias... Arriesga, solo así ganarás...

Kurt estaba en su apartamento acompañado por Brittany, Santana y Rachel. El móvil de la latina comenzó a sonar. Miró la pantalla y se extrañó.

– Es Elliot... – Descolgó – ¿Qué quieres?... No... ¿En serio?... No... Si... Yo me encargo...Adiós... – Colgó. – Kurt, ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que te dijo Blaine después del sexo salvaje?

– Que le había hecho daño...

– Quiero palabras exactas... ¿Podrías escribir lo que te dijo?

Kurt cogió un papel y plasmó en el papel cada una de las palabras que se le habían quedado grabadas en el corazón desde ese momento. No había olvidado ninguna...

– _¿No lo entiendes? Kurt, me has convertido en tu amante, acabo de hacerle a Elliot algo horrible. Yo sé lo que se siente y nunca se lo haría a nadie... O al menos eso pensaba... Me has convertido en alguien que detesto... Pero parece que no te importa... Supongo que como nunca te importó hacérmelo a mí... _

– _Me voy en un mes, esto no tiene ningún sentido... Será mejor que evites buscarme... Los dos sabemos que no me puedo resistir a ti y si volvemos a vernos puede que volvamos a cometer el mismo error... __**Yo te amo**__ y quiero lo mejor para ti... Una persona capaz de hacer lo que yo he hecho ahora no es lo mejor para ti..._

Santana le arrebató el papel y rodeó tres palabras exactas. "Yo te amo". Kurt lo leyó... Esas fueron sus palabras... No las había olvidado... Estaba seguro...

– Él me ama... – Dijo el castaño.

– Eso es lo que me ha dicho Elliot. – Respondió la latina.

– ¿Él también lo escuchó? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Si. – Confirmó la morena.

– Su vuelo sale en una hora. – Exclamó el chico.

– Habrá que darse prisa. – Dijo Brittany

Los cuatro amigos corrieron al aeropuerto. Tuvieron suerte y en seguida encontraron un taxi. Cuando llegaron quedaban 10 minutos para que embarcaran los pasajeros. Kurt corrió en busca de su amado. Las chicas lo esperaron fuera, querían darles algo de intimidad. El vuelo despegó y las chicas estaban preocupadas porque no sabían lo que había pasado. En ese momento vieron llegar a Kurt solo, llorando desconsoladamente. Se abrazó a sus amigas y siguió dejando que las lágrimas salieran. Había sido un estúpido una vez más y había vuelto a perder al amor de su vida.

– No lo he encontrado. No lo he podido ver. Ni siquiera me he podido despedir. – Susurró el castaño.

Las chicas acompañaron al ojiazul a su apartamento. Todas estaban tristes, querían la felicidad de sus dos amigos, por que sí, era la de sus dos amigos la que estaba en juego. Kurt había sido un tonto y Blaine un cobarde. Eso les había llevado a separarse.

Subieron las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la residencia del castaño. Cuando llegaron allí vieron a tres chicos sentados en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la pared.

– Finn ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rachel.

– Esto... Nick y yo hemos venido a... – El más alto dirigió una mirada al aludido para pedirle ayuda.

– A... Para qué buscar excusas. Blaine no sabía donde vive Kurt, así que nos buscó y lo trajimos aquí... Tal vez nos tengamos que ir ya... San, Britt, Rach... ¿Os apetece un café?

Los cinco se marcharon dejando solos a Anderson y Hummel. Kurt abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó al moreno a pasar...

N/A: Un capítulo más y el epílogo para el final... Tengo que deciros que he escrito un One Shot relacionado con esta historia y que puede que haya más, así que estad atentos. Buscar la información en mi perfil... Me cuesta acabar con esta historia, ha sido lo mejor que he escrito y aun creo que seré incapaz de escribir algo mejor... Besos


	31. Chapter 31

CAPÍTULO 31: FOREVER

Kurt abrió lentamente sus ojos, sentía unos brazos alrededor de su cintura y un cuerpo en su espalda. No necesitaba volverse para saber quien era. Miró el reloj, eran las siete menos diez de la mañana. No faltaba mucho para que sonara la alarma de su despertador, así que decidió apagarlo. Una sonrisa se dibujó en su cara mientras se volvía con cuidado para no despertar a su acompañante. Lo observó dormir. Esos rizos despeinados sin nada de gomina, sus largas pestañas que descansaban suavemente en sus mejillas, sus labios deliciosos que estaban un poco separados en ese momento, su cuerpo desnudo cubierto solo por la sábana que le llegaba poco más arriba de la cadera. Se acerco lentamente a él y comenzó a darle pequeños besos cerca de la boca, pero sin llegar a tocar sus labios. Enseguida se formó una sonrisa en el moreno mientras movía ligeramente su cara para atrapar los labios del castaño. El ojimiel introdujo la lengua dentro de la boca de su pareja, dispuesto a repetir lo ocurrido justo un año antes...

_Flashback_

_Blaine besó a Kurt. Acababan de tener una conversación que ambos se debían. Habían hablado de muchas cosas, por lo que ahora tocaba la segunda parte de la reconciliación. Sus labios comenzaron tímidos, intentando recordar cada sabor que había en ellos. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la lengua del castaño pidió permiso para entrar en la boca del menor, que la recibió con gusto. Estaban ansiosos por sentir cada centímetro de la piel del otro, pero aun más ansiosos por hacerle sentir al otro todo su amor. Siete años sin decirse que se amaban, siete años sin demostrar lo importante que era el otro en sus vidas, siete años son mucho tiempo y querían compensarlo en ese momento, como si no hubiera un mañana y debieran decírselo todo con esa noche de pasión. Más de una hora estuvieron besándose por la cara y cuello. Poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa y redescubriendo el cuerpo del otro. Los gemidos se escuchaban en la habitación, acompañados de palabras de amor susurradas._

_Fin del Flashback_

Un año después, el amor, la pasión y el deseo era aun mayor si cabe.

Después de amarse, los dos se dieron una ducha juntos, se vistieron y, como Kurt tardaba algo más por sus rituales de belleza, Blaine preparó el desayuno mientras su novio se terminaba de arreglar. Degustaron la comida juntos, charlando, riendo y dándose de comer. Cuando acabaron, recogieron la cocina y salieron a trabajar.

Los dos entraron juntos al teatro. Con el moreno a su lado, el mayor se había animado a intentar encontrar un papel como actor. Había asistido a muchos casting, pero su novio no le dejó rendirse como en su momento sí lo hizo Elliot. Lo que el castaño no sabía es que el más alto había escrito una obra y él acudiría a las pruebas de selección. El ojimiel tenía escrita su obra antes de llegar a Estados Unidos, pero tras su reconciliación, había añadido cosas. La llevo a un productor, que pronto decidió adquirirla para ser montada en Broadway. Desde entonces, Kurt sabía que su novio trabajaba en un teatro como músico, pero no sabía que lo hacía como compositor y escritor, porque era una sorpresa.

_Flashback_

_El castaño entra a una sala donde le harán una prueba para un papel. Está nervioso. Dirige su mirada hacia las cuatro personas que valorarán su actuación. Una mujer rubia de aspecto serio, un hombre calvo, otro con una coleta canosa y... ¿Blaine?_

– _Soy Kurt Hummel y voy a cantar I Have Nothing de Whitney Houston. – Había preparado otra canción, pero ver a su novio allí sentado le dio la idea perfecta para su interpretación._

_Fin del Flashback_

Blaine no llegó a decidir quién interpretaría el papel principal. Explicó a los otros miembros de selección que tenía un conflicto de intereses y que, si su pareja obtenía el papel, sería por sus propios méritos y no por estar con él. El resto no llegaron si quiera a saber quien era el novio del moreno. Aun así, decidieron que el ojiazul era el perfecto para ese papel.

Así que allí estaban los dos, trabajando juntos en una obra a tres semanas del estreno. Blaine tocaba el piano y Kurt era uno de los dos protagonistas. Estaban en el descanso cuando la niña de diez años que tenía un pequeño papel se acercó a la pareja. Era muy dulce y la pareja le tenía mucho cariño.

– ¿Podéis contarme otra vez como os reconciliasteis?

La pareja se dedicó una mirada de amor antes de comenzar su relato.

– Yo había ido al aeropuerto a buscarlo pero no lo encontré. Cuando llegué al pasillo que da a mi apartamento...

_Flashback_

– _Finn ¿Qué haces aquí? – Preguntó Rachel._

– _Esto... Nick y yo hemos venido a... – El más alto dirigió una mirada al aludido para pedirle ayuda._

– _A... Para qué buscar excusas. Blaine no sabía donde vive Kurt, así que nos buscó y lo trajimos aquí... Tal vez nos tengamos que ir ya... San, Britt, Rach... ¿Os apetece un café?_

_Los cinco se marcharon dejando solos a Anderson y Hummel. El castaño abrió la puerta de su casa e invitó al moreno a pasar..._

_Una vez dentro, los dos se sentaron para hablar. Durante unos segundos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Solo se miraban con cautela y miedo. No sabían lo que iba a pasar. Por fin, Blaine se decidió a hablar._

– _Te amo._

_Kurt se puso a llorar. Eso era lo que necesitaba, saber que el moreno le amaba._

– _Yo también te amo. Elliot ha sido el mayor error de mi vida._

– _El mayor error de mi vida fue alejarme de aquí, alejarme de ti._

– _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Olvidamos todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros y empezamos de cero?_

– _No, no podemos olvidar lo que ha pasado._

_El castaño aumentó su llanto, pensaba que todo había acabado. El ojimiel agarró dulcemente su cara y con los dedos fue quitando una a una cada lágrima._

– _Kurt... Si olvidamos lo que ha pasado podemos cometer los mismos errores que hace años. Quiero aprender de ellos y no volver a repetirlos. No volveré a encerrarme en mí mismo, haciendo que busques cariño en otros... Seré yo quien te satisfaga en todos los sentidos. Escucharé lo que me tengas que decir, dejaré de ser egoísta y pensar solo en mí. _

– _Blaine... ¿Cuándo has cometido esos errores? La culpa de todo ha sido mía, yo te fui infiel y te mentí. Lo estabas pasando mal y en vez de ayudarte y consolarte me dediqué a besarme con Elliot... _

– _Los dos cometimos errores... Sólo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para solucionarlos._

– _Mientras me ames, nunca será tarde._

_El ojimiel sonrió, en ese momento entendió que su sufrimiento había acabado. Al ver esa sonrisa, el castaño se relajó, sabía que todo se había solucionado. Poco a poco, el moreno se acercó a su ex pareja, dispuesto a juntar sus labios. Al principio los besos fueron tímidos, intentando recordar el sabor del otro..._

_Fin del Flashback_

– Kurt... ¿Le has vuelto a ser infiel a Blaine? ¿Le has vuelto a mentir?

– No, ni lo haré nunca más.

– Blaine... ¿Has vuelto a abandonar a Kurt? ¿Lo has vuelto a descuidar?

– No, ni lo haré nunca más.

El moreno dirigió hacia su novio una sonrisa y una mirada llena de amor. El castaño hubiera jurado que moriría de felicidad en ese momento. La niña susurró un "perfecto" y se fue a jugar, dejando a la pareja sola.

– ¿Juntos para siempre? – Preguntó el mayor.

– Para siempre. – Respondió el ojimiel.

N/A: Mañana intentaré subir el epílogo... Si no lo consigo, como muy tarde lo tendreis el domingo (mañana tengo día muy ocupado). Dejo para mañana los agradecimientos... Me da tanta pena acabar con este fic... Besos


	32. Chapter 32

EPÍLOGO

Faltaban dos días para el estreno de la obra y estaban teniendo muchos problemas con el reparto. Los protagonistas de la historia eran una pareja gay, por lo que los dos actores principales eran hombres. El elegido para acompañar a Kurt había dejado la compañía porque tuvo una oferta mejor por lo que su sustituto tuvo que hacerse cargo del papel. Sin embargo, hacía horas que se habían enterado de que tenía un problema en las cuerdas vocales que precisaba de cirugía, por lo que estaría de baja un tiempo. El siguiente en la lista para interpretar el personaje no era nada bueno. En esos momentos luchaba por aguantar la complejidad del solo. El director, el productor y Kurt estaban en las butacas del teatro viendo el desastre que tenían a falta de dos días del estreno.

– Creo que esta obra está destinada al fracaso. Lo siento por vosotros, al fin y al cabo, nosotros podemos buscar otra cosa, pero que vuestra primera experiencia sea un fracaso os marcará mucho a la hora de encontrar otras oportunidades. – Dijo el director.

– Me resisto a pensar que esto sea un fracaso. Debe haber una solución... – Comentó el castaño mientras miraba por todo el teatro. Hasta que se dio cuenta de que había una forma de salir con éxito mientras el sustituto terminaba la canción. El ojiazul aplaudió mientras se levantaba. – Eso ha sido... Interesante. Sin embargo, creo que está algo lejos de la intención del escritor... Blaine, por qué no le muestras lo que tenías en mente cuando escribiste esta escena.

– Kurt, el que toma las decisiones de como se hacen las cosas es el director, no yo... – Dijo el moreno.

– A estas alturas no me importa. Cualquier idea que haga la obra mejor será bienvenida. – Respondió el aludido.

El ojimiel subió al escenario y se puso a cantar. Se dejó llevar por la pasión y el sentimiento de la canción, que trataba de la desesperación del personaje por haber perdido al amor de su vida por culpa de sus errores. La dificultad de la canción no era problema para él ya que cuando escribió la obra, los papeles principales en su mente los ocupaban él y su novio. Cuando acabó todos lo miraban alucinados, si bien sabían que cantaba bien, nunca pensaron que sería capaz de interpretar una canción de esa manera.

– Eso ha sido... Wow... ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes? Cambios ya. Blaine, interpretarás a Bryan. ¿Alguien que pueda hacerse cargo del piano?

El resto del ensayo lo ocuparon practicando la coreografía ya que era lo único que el moreno no conocía bien. Al final del día era capaz de hacerlo casi perfectamente, lo que sorprendió a todos.

Cuando acabaron, se fueron a casa a descansar. Había sido un día largo. Blaine preparó la cena mientras Kurt se ponía algo de ropa más cómoda. El castaño salió con una caja en la mano.

– Blaine...

El aludido se volvió y se quedó blanco al ver lo que el castaño sostenía en sus manos.

– ¿Esto es lo que creo que es? – Preguntó el ojiazul.

– Se supone que no debías encontrarlo.

– ¿Cuando...?

– El día del estreno.

– Sí quiero. – Besó a su novio mientras le daba la caja. Éste la abrió y sacó un anillo de oro blanco con un brillante de color azul que puso cuidadosamente en su dedo.

– ¿Kurt Hummel tiene que estropearme la mejor sorpresa que había preparado nunca?

– ¿Qué habías preparado?

– No te lo voy a decir, puede que no te vaya a pedir matrimonio en ese momento, pero eso no quita que te merezcas la sorpresa... y yo te la voy a dar.

Volvieron a besarse. Esa vez fue un beso más pasional. Tanto así que dejaron la cena para más tarde, tenían otras necesidades más urgentes que saciar.

El día del estreno llegó. La pareja estaba esperando su turno para salir.

– Sé que lo vas a hacer genial. No tengas miedo. – Dijo el castaño.

– No tengo miedo. – Contestó el moreno sonriendo y se acercó a su novio para besarlo. – Si te reconquisté y conseguí que volvieras conmigo, soy capaz de conseguir cualquier cosa.

– Creo que acabo de tener un Deja Vu.

Los dos rieron. La obra comenzó y los dos interpretaron sus papeles dejándose la piel sobre el escenario. No es que fuera autobiográfica, pero había mucho de su experiencia en ella.

Cuando acabaron, fueron a la fiesta de estreno con el resto de compañeros. Todos estaban felices y animados, la interpretación había sido muy buena y las críticas eran positivas. Blaine subió al escenario del local y comenzó a tocar el piano. Había compuesto una canción para Kurt. Hablaba de su amor, de su relación... Simplemente era perfecta. Las lágrimas cayeron por la cara del castaño... ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió decirle que había descubierto el anillo? Sus ganas de decir que estaban comprometidos fueron mayores que esperar a que se lo propusiera cuando se enteró. Sin embargo, en ese momento se arrepentía. El moreno había estado componiendo una canción para pedirle matrimonio y él se lo había estropeado. Cuando acabó de tocar, el ojiazul corrió hacia su amado y lo besó de la mejor manera posible.

– Vayámonos a casa. Tengo que agradecerte la canción, pero no es algo que pueda hacer en público. – Dijo el mayor con un tono muy sensual. El moreno no dudó en obedecer.

El amor de Kurt y Blaine había pasado por mucho, demostrando que era inquebrantable. Nada podría separarlos otra vez, nada estropearía lo que habían construido. Les había costado mucho tiempo, muchas lágrimas, pero por fin lo tenían todo. Tenían su amor, tenían su relación, tenían su promesa de matrimonio, tenían su presente, tenían su futuro y tenían su trabajo soñado... ¿Qué más podían pedir?

N/A: Muchas gracias a todos por leer estas dos locuras de fics... La verdad es que me alegra muchísimo que os haya gustado lo suficiente como para leer los 62 capítulos que hacen las dos historias... Quiero agradecer especialmente a Alex, Gabriela, Emiily, María e Isse DeLuna por comentar y animarme con cada una de sus palabras... Muchísmas gracias... Besos


End file.
